


clandestine meetings, longing stares

by fandomlife



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, let them be happy dammit, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlife/pseuds/fandomlife
Summary: A collection of short Will and Alicia fics based on prompts from the OTP prompt generator. Fluff and smut.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Will Gardner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome. I only just recently watched The Good Wife (better late than never?) and I fell in love with this tragic couple. I have another fic up on my profile too! I love the otp prompt generator and I use it often, so I thought it would be fun and challenging to write for Will and Alicia based on these prompts. Hope you enjoy! I'll leave the prompts at the end of each chapter.

Will was sitting on his brown leather sofa, looking over case notes he’d made throughout the day. It was nearing 9pm and most of the offices had been cleared of anxious associates and paralegals. 

He’d taken on the case a few days before and only had a day left to prepare. Usually, this wouldn’t be so hard for him. He was used to the fast-paced life of a lawyer. He’s argued and won many cases with just a day of preparation. This was different, though. The case was about another insurance company complication, and his client was suing for failure to cover surgery. The client was due to undergo late-term abortion and the insurance company was refusing to cover it, claiming it’s nonessential and that the client’s plan didn’t cover the procedure. What they were refusing to acknowledge was that the abortion was necessary. The fetus was killing the mother and itself, it wouldn’t survive full term. The mother was devastated but the pregnancy put a huge risk on her life. 

Will’s heart ached for the woman. Either he wins the case or the woman suffers extreme health complications (or even death) between her husband’s arms. There was so much riding on this and his heart was so heavy. 

This shouldn’t be so hard. He was hopeful, though. The judge had to have sympathy, he just had to. 

He put the file down and rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted, and he looked it, too. His sleeves were all bunched up around his elbows and his tie was loosened, the top buttons of his shirt undone. 

He heard a knock on the door and turned his head, instantly smiling. 

“You’re still here.” He said standing up and walking towards her. She smiled back and shrugged, “Life of a lawyer.” 

He looked around the offices through the glass. Damn these walls. Fortunately the coast was clear and he pulled her in for a soft kiss. She grinned and ran her hands over his chest. “What was that for?” Will shrugged. “I just like your face.” 

She giggled. The distress must’ve been evident on his face, though. “This case is really getting to you, isn’t it?” 

He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. “Yeah. I can’t help remembering the case from two years ago. Remember that one? With the expectant mother? I just…don’t want to have a repeat of that.” He looked down. 

“Hey,” she cupped his face, “I stand by what I told you then. It’s not your fault. You did everything you could. You’re not to blame for the American healthcare system. Will, look at me.” She creased her brows. He looked up and saw the concern in her hazel eyes. He still couldn’t help the pout on his lips. 

“I know. But you know how it feels like to lose a case of this gravity. This isn’t about me or the firm or the money. This is about a life…” He choked up and inhaled a sharp breath in. He looked away again, somewhat ashamed of how much this affected him. 

Alicia stroked his cheek lovingly and held him closer in her embrace, resting her head around his shoulder and her arms around his lower back. 

They stayed silent for a few moments and although the atmosphere was serene, Will’s mind was reeling. He and Alicia had been in this…relationship for about three months and he couldn’t be happier. All he wanted to do was spend time with her, make love to her, go out on real dates, hold hands in public. Like real couples did. But that wasn’t the reality of the situation and it will never be, not for a long time. 

If this was the closest he could get to her, he’ll take it. 

He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and squeezed her before letting go slightly.

“We were in this exact spot at the time, remember? When we first kissed.” He asked, playing with the hair on the back of her head. She smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Yeah, how could I forget? I loved it.” 

“Really?” He asked amused, “because the way I remember it, you freaked out and ran away and avoided me for days.” He chuckled. 

“Well… I was still in deep denial.” 

He thought about her words. Was she not in denial now? Sure they’ve overcome the physical boundaries, but the emotional ones? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he hasn’t gotten the chance to spill his heart out to her. What was between them wasn’t just an affair, he knew that for certain. People in affairs don’t do…this. Whatever they were doing in that moment.

“You’ll do great tomorrow, I just know it.” She tried to assure him again, brining him out of his reverie. He smiled, a genuine smile. That’s what he meant. 

“Are you free tonight?” He asked, knowing the answer, but tried nonetheless. She gave him an apologetic smile, as expected. “Will, it’s a school night. And we have work tomorrow.” She raised an eyebrow, as if he should’ve known this already. 

“Worth a shot.” He grinned. 

She looked at him intently, as if examining his face. Her eyes roamed his every feature and he felt himself blush under her gaze. 

“What?” 

“Hold on, there’s something on your face.” She said and cupped it in both her hands. She leaned in and kissed him chastely. The kiss quickly turned passionate and she found herself wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to bring him impossibly closer. They broke off for breath. 

“It was me.” She smiled sweetly at him, all innocent. 

Will blushed again. It amazed him how she could turn him into a schoolboy with a crush with just a look. 

He kissed her cheek and backed away, immediately missing her body but knowing full well that if they kept at it, he’d take her right there in his office. Which didn’t sound like a bad idea but he knew she wouldn’t be very comfortable with that yet. 

“Come on, let me walk you to your car.” He grabbed his jacket and briefcase, and led her out with a gentle hand on the small of her back. The hallways were empty so he held her hand firmly and walked to the elevator, content. 

He’s winning this case tomorrow. 

_The prompt: Alicia looks at Will and gently cups his face to examine it. Will is a little confused and asks what's Alicia doing. 'Hold on, there's something on your face,' Alicia responds and then kisses Will. 'It was me.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Will loved staring at her. It was just something he was accustomed to doing. Ever since Georgetown, he always found his gaze lingering on her whenever they were in the same room. Whether in class, during depositions, or in his office, his eyes always wandered to the unattainable object of his desire, Alicia.

Back in Criminal Law 101, where he sat next to her, his gaze always trailed on her unruly hair, her focused stare, the pen resting on her lips. She’d look at the board in front of them and all he could see were the tendons of her neck and the sharp lines of her jaw. She’d turn her head and catch him and he’d pretend to be taking notes, but she knew. She had to know. 

Some fifteen years later this habit was very much still alive. He hoped it didn’t creep her out. He hoped she didn’t even notice. Even though he’d like nothing more than to squash this two (or fifteen) year old need, she was still his employee, she was still married, and she was still very much not interested in him. 

That was the situation he found himself in in his office on a Thursday afternoon. 

“I think if we play the homophobia card it could get us points with Abernathy, you know how he is-“ 

He knew he should be paying attention. This was his case, he was first chair. 

“And technically it’s not lying because our client was fired just two weeks after coming out on Facebook-“ 

But her dark brown hair was shining in the late afternoon sunlight and her eyes were so focused on the document in her hands. And she was wearing red. Red was made for her, he thinks. Red was conceptualized and crafted by the gods for the sole purpose of adorning Alicia Florrick’s body through a well-fitted dress. Her hair also somehow still looked perfect after a full day of work. 

Sometimes he doubted she was a mere mortal like him. 

“Will? Are you listening to me?” 

He snapped out of his reverie and realized he may have been distracted for a bit too long. The pencil he was absentmindedly playing with fell to the ground and the papers rustled in his lap. 

“Huh? Uh yeah, homophobia. I agree.” 

“You agree with homophobia?” She laughed, amusement gracing her every feature. 

Will realized what he said and laughed along with her. “Oops.” 

“I’ll repeat since you were…otherwise preoccupied.” She raised an eyebrow and went over her strategy again, thankfully not questioning him any further. 

He hoped she didn’t notice his staring, but with his luck, she definitely did and was just too nice to say anything about it.

A while later they were packing up their belongings, having agreed on the strategy they’d use in court the next day. Will went to sit at his desk to organize his papers and get everything out of the way and into his briefcase. Alicia was still sat on the couch. 

He felt eyes training on him, saw her in his periphery. He looked up quickly and caught her red-handed with eye contact. She blushed and looked away immediately, frantically getting up from her seat. The corner of his mouth rose amusedly.

“I should go. See you tomorrow. Rest well.” She smiled and left hurriedly before he could say a word. 

He mentally added flustered, pink-cheeked Alicia to the list of what qualified her to be considered a goddess.

_The prompt: Alicia telling Will a story but Will isn't paying attention at all because he’s too busy thinking about what a cutie Alicia is. + Alicia smiling shyly, cheeks tinging pink because she was caught staring at Will._


	3. Chapter 3

Will walked into the bar he sometimes frequented. It was a quaint place downtown where he knew seasoned lawyers came to let loose, away from fresh Ivy League grads and overbearing judges. 

He sat at the bar and ordered his usual scotch, neat. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was drink, relax, and maybe flirt with a pretty associate. He spent half his day arguing against Alicia in court and the other half planning how to destroy her when session resumed on Monday. For now, though, he didn’t want to think about Alicia. Or work. 

Half an hour and two glasses of scotch into his night and he was feeling a pleasant buzz. That was as much as he was willing to go since he was driving. He conversed with a few colleagues he recognized here and there but it was mostly just him people watching, and trying to get his mind off certain things. 

His eyes roamed around the bar and rested on a familiar figure. Alicia. 

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._ Out of all the godforsaken bars in the city, she ended up in this one? The one night he was there? His mind drifted to the few times they went there together on “dates” before their usual rendezvous. 

He looked away, hoping she didn’t notice her. He didn’t feel like making small talk or pretending that he hated her. The professional feud was alive and well but the personal one was getting very tiring for Will and if he could just avoid her for the rest of his life, he would. 

She was sitting alone with an emptying glass of wine on the small table in front of her. _No tequila. Casual night?_ She looked to be deep in thought. 

He ordered a soda water and sipped on it, preparing to leave, having successfully avoided conversation with Alicia the whole night. As he was ordering the tab, his ears perked up at her voice in the background. 

“No, thank you.” He heard her say. 

“Come on, just one drink?” An unfamiliar man asked her. 

“I was getting ready to leave, so,” she tried again. He turned around to get a better view of them. She still hadn’t noticed him. 

“So this is one more reason to stay! Come on.” The man, around his age ,if we would’ve guessed, was sitting on a chair next to her. He had a sleazy smirk on his face and Alicia was visibly uncomfortable, but he knew she could defend herself. He can’t play her knight in shining armor. 

He saw her flinch and lowered his eyes to their lower bodies. From his vantage point, he could see their legs under the table. His hand was placed firmly on her thigh. 

_Why isn’t she doing anything about this? Is she okay? She should be kicking his ass by now._

“I have my own firm. Ever heard of Matthews and Carlson? I’m the Carlson.” The guy, Carlson, just kept talking, his grin widening. Will was going to throw up. 

“How nice for you. For the last time, can you leave me alone?” Alicia shifted uncomfortably and moved to stand up but Carlson’s hand held her down. He squeezed. 

“Relax, sweetheart, it’s just a drink.” Will saw Carlson’s hand start stroking her thigh and he had had it. He didn’t know why Alicia was so still but he wasn’t going to sit and wait for things to get worse. 

“Hey,” Will approached the table to get the man’s attention, “she said leave her alone.” He stood in front of the man. 

“Will?” Alicia asked. 

“Who the hell are you?” Carlson stood up to face him as if Will had just invaded his property. Will grimaced, he was in no mood to play games. 

“Just back off, man. She’s not interested.” Will tried to remain civil. He sensed Alicia’s gaze burning into him. He felt a strong sense of protectiveness towards her. As if the past few months of feuding melted away and all he had left was his need to protect her and shield her from the world, even if she didn’t need it. Their fight earlier in the day suddenly didn’t matter, he just wanted to get her out of there with the least bit of embarrassment possible.

“And who are you? Her boyfriend?” Will could smell the alcohol on him and suddenly felt terrible for not stepping in sooner. Poor Alicia. 

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” Will challenged him. Alicia raised her eyebrows. 

The man charged at Will and punched his cheek, right there in the middle of the bar. If they didn’t have an audience before, they certainly had one now. That wasn’t the kind of bar you had fights in, and that wasn’t the way Will was planning on taking the argument. 

Alicia gasped and hurried to his side. “Will, are you okay?” Will winced as he held his face, already feeling the swelling and inflammation. 

“I’m fine.” He grumbled. This wasn’t over. 

Carlson was looking over at him all smug. _Fuck it._

Will swiftly moved over to him and punched his jaw, knocking him down. “I didn’t want to do this but you forced my hand, man.” He stood a safe distance from him, motioning for the bouncer to take care of the man hunched on the floor cradling his jaw. 

Will breathed heavily and tried his best to appear as if he wasn’t the least bit hurt by the punch. He turned to Alicia who was still staring at him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her hesitantly, hoping he didn’t just embarrass her too much. He knew she didn’t like being saved, feeling weak and defenseless. That was one thing you learned about Alicia Florrick when you work with her; she liked doing everything herself and didn’t like asking for help. Will remembered how she used to avoid using his help too much on cases. She always acted like she had something to prove. 

“Are _you_ okay? That was crazy.” Alicia approached him and leaned over to inspect the bruise forming on his cheekbone. Will just shrugged. “I’ve been better.” 

Alicia ghosted her hand over his injury and tried to gently graze it but he winced at her touch. Her features softened as she patted his shoulder. “Sit down, let me get you some ice.” By then the crowd had decimated and the bar returned to its pleasant low bustle. 

Alicia returned a moment later with a plastic punch pull of ice cubes and handed it to him. “Courtesy of the bartender.” She smiled and sat next to him, still examining his features. 

“Thanks.” He smiled and tried not to flinch as he pressed the ice to his face. Alicia touched his arm to get his attention and he swore the goosebumps he felt surface were from the chill of the ice and not her touch. 

“Thank you.” 

“It was nothing. Why were you so frozen? I was surprised when you didn’t immediately slap him.” He said amusedly, but concern was still evident in his eyes. “Are you okay?” 

She smiled and looked down. Her hand was still resting on his arm. “I’m fine. I’m just on my third glass of wine and very exhausted from the day.” He looked at her apologetically and willed her to turn to him, meeting his eyes. Hers were glazed over, probably from the remnants of wine and the adrenaline of the past twenty minutes. 

They didn’t need to say anything. The air between them was charged with unspoken sentiments they didn’t feel lie delving into at that moment. There was a silent argument between them. They’ll back off for a bit, finish the case the next day and stay off each other’s radars to cool off. They had been fighting for five months and were ready to retire and stop pretending to hate each other. 

Alicia sighed and leaned in gently, pressing a soft kiss on Will’s fresh bruise. He breathed in heavily and gave her the tiniest smile. 

They’ll be fine. 

_The prompt: Alicia kissing a fresh bruise on Will._


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia had been working at Stern, Lockhart and Gardner for three weeks. She’d gotten pretty good at her job. She was working on her second case and though her nerves were still high, she was more confident than when she first joined. 

She was working in her office when there was a knock on the door. She looked up from the document in her hands and smiled at the man standing in her doorway. 

Will Gardner. 

Ever since she returned to the firm, she’d been pondering ways to thank him for hiring her, even though she was completely un-hirable in every context. Her name and lack of work experience were plenty enough reasons for Will to turn her away. But he didn’t. And she felt like she owed him big time. 

“Hey.” She smiled up at him. He was leaning against the door frame smiling down at her and she felt a blush creeping in. He made her feel 24 again and she didn’t know how she felt about it. 

“Hi. How’s research going?” He asked. They were working on the case together and were giving each other periodic updates. He entered and leaned against her desk, looking over the documents. Having him so close to her triggered butterflies in her stomach and she had to clear her throat. Clearly she still wasn’t used to being around him so much. 

“It’s alright. I think we hold a pretty solid case. I just need Kalinda to dig into something for me before I present it to you and Diane.” 

“Sure thing, I’ll tell her you need her.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a bit, contemplating their next move. 

“Did you need something?” Alicia asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow. 

Will snapped out of his reverie and stood up straight. He cleared his throat. “Yes. How about you take a break and we go to that new coffee shop down the block? I’ve been meaning to try it out and may I remind you, we haven’t sat and caught up with each other yet since you started working here.” He had a playful gleam in his eye and she found it hard to refuse him. 

“Sure, you’re the boss!” She smiled and got up to grab her things and follow him to the elevator. 

They walked and discussed the case some on their way to the coffee shop. When they arrived, Will opened the door for her. They walked up to the counter and Will spoke to the barista first. 

“One small Americano and one medium oat milk latte with two sugars.” 

The barista punched in the order and Will paid before Alicia could even get a word out. She stood there, speechless. 

“You remember my coffee order?” She grinned. They hadn’t gotten coffee together in fourteen-some years and he somehow still knew what she liked. 

“Of course, how could I forget such a distinct drink?” He laughed as they waited for their drinks at the counter. “We used to get coffee together all the time, remember?” 

Alicia chuckled. “Cramming between exams, extra early mornings, late nights. Unforgettable.” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “It just surprised me that you still remember it.” 

He smiled softly at her. Their drinks arrived and they walked over to a table by the window. Alicia looked around the quaint shop. “It’s nice in here, thanks for bringing me.” 

Will’s eyes roamed the place and nodded. “Yeah, it’s cozy. I’m glad you’re here with me. Thanks for coming.” She looked down at her drink shyly and nodded, not knowing what to say.

“How are Zach and Grace?” He asked, taking a hesitant sip of his hot drink. 

Alicia smiled at the mention of her children. “Good! Zach’s starting high school next year, so that’s crazy. Grace is going through the motions of pre-teen hood, you know how it is,” she chuckled, “thanks for asking.” 

“Are they handling everything well?” He didn’t have to specify, she knew what he was referring to. She sighed. “As best as they could. We managed to leave them out of the spotlight and that’s as much as you can wish for in this climate. They were teased about it at school for a while but everyone’s over it now as far as I know.” She shrugged. She didn’t want to reveal too much, didn’t want to appear weak in front of him. 

He reached out and squeezed her hand across the table before retrieving it. If she wasn’t blushing before she definitely was now. 

“I’m glad.” He simply stated. 

“And you? What do you have going on in your life? Mine is constantly broadcasted, everyone knows my business, but you’re still a mystery.” 

“Not much, really. Most of my life after college consisted of working insane hours. I still work insane hours. You could say I’m married to the firm.” He shrugged and she laughed. “I play basketball with a few judges and lawyers every week and go to the occasional bar with Kalinda, but that’s as far as my social life goes.” He paused for a moment. “I just realized how uneventful my life is.” He laughed in self deprecation and scratched the back of his head. 

“No girlfriend?” Alicia couldn’t resist asking. She’d been wondering that ever since she started at the firm and the topic never came up naturally, so this was a rare opening and she had to ask. 

Will laughed, as if what she said was ridiculous. “No, no. I date around but with my schedule, holding down a relationship is impossible. Also, you know, commitment.” 

“Ah, yes. The Will Gardner from Georgetown. Mr I-dated-every-girl-in-our-year.” She teased. 

“I did not! I would not go that far.” He grinned widely. “Besides, we didn’t date, so that directly negates what you stated, counselor.” 

Alicia’s mind drifted to when he asked her out their first semester. They had done a group assignment together and were getting close. They had become good friends by the time he asked her to dinner. They’d spend time at each other’s apartments, study together, eat out together. All they needed was the label, something Alicia wasn’t willing to offer him yet. 

“Yeah…” She said solemnly. The atmosphere around them suddenly felt heavier, as if they were both pondering the same thing and too reluctant to voice it out loud. Alicia sipped on her drink. 

“You know, I don’t drink this that often anymore. I’ve been settling for black coffee just to save time.” 

“Yeah, you’ll be taking a lot of shortcuts to save time. Life of an associate.” He downed the rest of his cup. “But remember, Leesh, always try to enjoy the finer things in life.” 

She blushed at his use of her nickname, one only _he_ used back in college. She wasn’t a fan of nicknames but she loved it coming from him. _Leesh_. It rolled off his tongue so well and she felt bouts of nostalgia washing over her. 

_“Leesh, let’s order pizza.”_

_“He’s not worth it, Leesh, don’t cry over him.”_

_“I miss you, Leesh.”_

That last one was when he called her a few months after graduation, one of the last times they spoke to each other for over a decade. 

She blinked away tears she felt brewing. She couldn’t believe he could bring her to tears with just one word. She swallowed. “I try.” She finished her coffee and stood up. “Let’s go back?” 

He nodded and got up, throwing their styrofoam cups on their way out. 

“We should do this more often,” he said and Alicia hoped he meant it. 

“Yes. We really should.” 

_The prompt: Alicia and Will going out for coffee one morning and Will knows Alicia's order by heart._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some major SMUT. Also, I've been updating periodically on ffn but I completely forgot to post them here so.. I'm doing that now. Let me know what you think!

They’d been sitting in Ashbaugh’s New York penthouse for hours and Alicia was getting really antsy. She was sure her ass was numb from being seated the whole time. Ashbaugh himself was pacing around the room, lamenting everyone suing him. Alicia was still baffled how one man can have so many enemies and still be alive. 

She felt Will fidget next to her. He hated Ashbaugh. If it weren’t for the chance of spending a weekend with her alone in New York, he would’ve refused to travel. But her presence made it worth it, he told her on the plane and she blushed. 

She was wearing a dress she knew drove him crazy. A figure-hugging blue number with a low neckline and high hem. She loved dangling herself in front of him in public, so close yet so out of reach. He’d have to wait all day to get his hands on her and the thought excited her to no end, especially with the way he looked at her, all hungry and predatory and desperate, as if he’d throw all caution to the wind and fuck her right there in the lobby. It exhilarated her.

With the way he was staring at her all night, she knew he hated Ashbaugh more than ever for stalling their rendezvous so much. 

“Just take the settlement Matthew, it’ll be easier for the rest of us.” Will sounded exasperated, as if he was ready to kill him. 

“I won’t let them win!” Matthew threw his hands in the air and walked around the living room, probably getting his insane thoughts in order. Will took the opportunity to run his hand on her creamy thigh softly, his touch barely there but enough to send a shiver down her spine. 

“Will,” she whispered a warning, unsure where he was going with this. He ignored her and when she turned to him, he was looking up at Matthew innocently, obviously avoiding her gaze. She could see the corner of his mouth perking up. 

His hand started skirting up to the hem of her dress and he stroked it softly, teasing the skin under it. She shifted in her seat to give him better access. She’d have to be extra quiet, she didn’t want to give Ashbaugh a show. 

“What do you think, Alicia?” He asked her. Alicia cleared her throat and forced herself to look up at him. 

“Uh, I agree with Will. Sorry Matthew but that’s the smart move. We’d never win this case and you’d be lucky if they don’t kill you over this.” At that point Will slid his hand beneath her dress and started rubbing her upper thigh. She sucked in a sharp breath. 

Ashbaugh huffed and looked out his large window. Alicia looked at Will. Their eyes met and he stared intently into her irises as he slid his dextrous fingers onto her smooth inner thigh and teased her clothed core. He leaned in and whispered, “Lace, huh? You tease.” His hot breath against the shell of her ear warmed her core and she couldn’t help getting aroused. She nodded, biting her lip. The eye contact was so sensual she felt she could cum right there. 

“Excuse me, I need to make some calls.” Ashbaugh excused himself and left the room, already dialing on his phone. Will’s fingers deftly moved her underwear and stroked her core slowly. 

“You’re so wet already for me, baby?” He whispered, amused. Alicia’s face heated and she nodded, slightly embarrassed. “Aw, don’t be shy.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I’ll take such good care of you when we’re back at the hotel.” 

She couldn’t take his dirty talking. She was unbearably aroused. She didn’t know how she was supposed to stay still. Will guided his thumb to her clit and drew circles around it, eliciting small noises from her, and he reveled in her pleasure. 

Ashbaugh walked back into the room and Will quickly removed his hand, straightening her dress and sitting nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. She groaned quietly at his teasing. She couldn’t believe he got her all worked up and left her hanging. She glared at him and he avoided her gaze, still smirking. He slyly brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. The sight was so erotic she could scream right there. Suddenly she couldn’t wait to leave anymore. 

“Matthew, something came up. I just got a text from Diane and we have an urgent work call.” Alicia cleared her throat again and hoped he’d buy it. 

“At 9pm?” He asked. 

“8pm Chicago time! The law never sleeps,” she got up and started packing her documents, “sorry, Matthew. Meet again tomorrow?” 

Will grinned at her enthusiasm and got up himself. 

“Okay, that’s fine.” Ashbaugh shrugged and walked them to the door. As soon as they were in the elevator, Alicia attacked his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her. Will gently placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back passionately, before leaning away. Alicia groaned. 

“Not now, baby. Wait till we get to the hotel room. Can you do that for me, can you wait?” Will smiled down at her and she whimpered. She was impatient but she knew they couldn’t really get it on in public. 

They arrived to the lobby and Will took her hand. He squeezed it and walked them outside to grab a cab back to the hotel. 

In the elevator up to their room, Alicia bounced on her feet. It was unbearable. She couldn’t understand how he was so chill about it. Was she the only one feeling the desperate need? 

She tried to grab onto him but he gripped her wrist. “We’re almost there.” He held her hand until they arrived. He deftly opened the door, unlike their first time together, and pushed it open for her. She entered and practically attacked him when he closed the door. 

She pushed him against the door and hugged him tight against her. She could feel his arousal against her pelvis and ground into him and he groaned. 

“Alicia,” He whispered against her lips. “Hm?” She hummed, kissing his jaw and neck and any expanse of skin her lips made contact with. He gently pushed her away and she practically cried. 

“Will,” she pleaded, “stop teasing me.” 

___

Her begging turned him on so much, he didn’t think he could get any harder. But he was determined. He wanted to tease her and delay everything as much as possible, just to build up an explosive organism. 

He kissed her cheek and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. He slowly took her jacket off. She kicked off her heels and stood in front of him in anticipation, a few inches shorter. She looked so cute he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss the top of her head. 

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and started working his tie. He grabbed her hands. 

“Let me take care of everything.” 

She sighed and stood impatiently. He chuckled and turned her around to zip her down. She stepped out of her dress, leaving her in her matching black panties and bra. He bent and bit down on her collarbone, running his mouth along its defined lines. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and backed her to the bed. 

She sat on its edge and brought her hands to his belt. 

“Alicia,” He said in warning, and backed away, even though he wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there. 

“How’s this fair? You’re still fully dressed.” She nagged and glared up at him. He chuckled. She was adorably sexy. “Patience, baby.” He kissed her nose and bent down to his knees in front of her. From his position he stared into her hooded eyes, hazel turned dark. She opened her legs, beckoning him closer.

He rubbed his hands firmly on the expanse of her thighs, eliciting goosebumps and a groan. He leaned to where she needed him the most and planted an open mouthed kiss on the damp patch of her panties. She moaned loudly and grabbed onto his hair, hugging his head down. “So wet,” he whispered against her. He kissed around her pelvis and inner thighs. He pulled at the waistband and slid the panties down and off her legs. She couldn’t get them off fast enough. 

He grabbed onto her ass and pulled her to him, ravishing her. His lips touched her clit and she bucked into him. He sucked gently, listening to each throaty moan she let out. He licked up her slit, opening up her lips and sucking gently. 

“Will,” she shivered, moaning loudly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she tugged at his hair. Her neediness drove him crazy. 

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” he gasped against her, continuing his work. 

“I waited for this all day.” She laughed before being interrupted by an unexpected groan. Will had suddenly inserted two fingers inside her while keeping his tongue on her clit. He curved his fingers, hitting her where he knew would drive her wild. He murmured against her, sending tremors through her. 

“Will, I-I’m close,” she muttered between gasps. She was biting so hard on her lips. He looked up and the eye contact they held almost threw her over the edge. Will suddenly stopped and backed away from her. She was about ready to kill him. 

“Will,” she whined, “stop teasing me.” She reached out her hands to grab him but he walked away. He made quick work of taking all of his clothes off before approaching the bed again. He remained quiet. 

“Lay back on the bed for me.” He instructed and she obliged readily. She climbed up to the middle of the bed and lied on her back. He sat between her legs and just looked at her spread out in front of him. She was a sight to sore eyes. Her skin was flushed and glowing, her hair was getting messy, her lipstick had faded off. Her eyes were still their dark shade, hooded, beckoning him on. 

She raised her hips towards him to encourage him on. “Will, please.” She begged. His intense gaze remained on her, scanning every ridge of her body. He loved making her wait, and having her plead for him was such a turn on he was aching between his legs.

“What do you want, baby?” He leaned over her and ghosted his mouth over her face. He trailed kisses around her forehead, cheeks, nose, lips. 

“I want you. Please.” She wrapped her arms around his body to bring him closer. 

“What do you want me to do?” His voice was low and husky and it made her shiver.

“I want you to fuck me. Please, Will. I’ve been craving you all day, I can’t take it anymore.” Her voice was breathy and soft and laced with agony. 

“Anything you want, baby.” He moved quickly down her body, kissing her sternum, her breasts, down to her stomach. The soft lines of her body were like a drug he never wanted to separate from. 

He sat up and brought himself to her entrance. He was already leaking and he noticed Alicia’s eyes on him. He pumped himself a few times before lining himself. “Are you ready?” 

“More than ever before.” 

He slowly entered her, inch by inch. She clutched the bedsheets as she got used to him. He’d never get tired of this. He’d never tire of observing her reactions to his every move, of her tight warmth engulfing him, of her labored breathing and little sounds. She moaned loudly when he was buried deep and she held onto his head as he kissed around her chest. 

“Please, Will.” She whimpered against his hair. 

“Hm?” He hummed. He wanted to hear her say it. 

“Start moving. Please.” 

He kissed her and started moving. It wasn’t long before his movements quickened and she was a groaning mess under him. 

“You feel. So good.” She gasped. 

He covered her face with kisses again and stroked her hair behind her ears. His hard actions juxtaposed with the tenderness made her heart soar. 

Sex with Alicia was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. If she could be his only partner for the rest of his life he’d gladly accept it. He wished it. Their bodies were so synchronized, as if born with this predisposed knowledge on how to please each other.

She wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer, deepening his thrusts. He leaned down and hugged her body to his, her breasts against his chest, their hearts beating as one. His mouth devoured her neck and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he built their orgasms. 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

“I want you every second of everyday.” 

“I can’t live without you.” 

His words, combined with his deft finger sliding between them and stroking her clit languidly, sent her over the edge. 

“Will,” she choked, “I’m cumming. Please let me cum.” 

“Cum for me, baby.” He whispered and bit softly on her earlobe. 

She came biting on his shoulder with his name on her lips. He came right after her with a few more thrusts. 

They breathed in sync as they came down from their highs. Will flopped down next to her and wrapped her in his embrace. She snuggled into him, her back pressed against his chest. He inhaled her hair and sighed in contentment. 

“Worth the wait?” He asked slyly, brushing his fingers through her hair. 

She nodded against his hand and turned to kiss him.

“Absolutely.”

_The prompt: Will and Alicia are sitting at a table in a public place. He slides his hand up her thighs to tease her and see how far she’d let him go. + Alicia being so unbearably turned on that she’s reduced to whimpering and begging and pleading for Will to fuck her senseless._


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday. 

The one day a week Will and Alicia had all to themselves. Kids were at Peter’s, no work, no obligations. They could spend the whole day in bed if they wanted to.

After an intense night of passion, they found themselves pleasured out and sated, and fell asleep immediately in each other’s arms. 

The early rays of the sun shined through Alicia’s blinds. Will blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Oddly enough, they were still in the exact same position they fell asleep in. Alicia was nestled into Will’s embrace. His arms were wrapped around her middle, hugging her waist to him. His face was in her hair, breathing her in. He even had a leg over hers. Safe to say, Will was surprised he wasn’t suffocating her. He was completely wrapped around her, like a shield. 

He suddenly became very aware of his position. Was he revealing too much in his subconscious actions? Was he being too vulnerable? This…thing with Alicia was still new and fresh and Will could not be more excited about it. Alicia was more than he could’ve ever dreamed of. All the scenarios he’d made up in his head were incomparable to what he felt when they were actually together. Granted, they weren’t going on “dates” and they weren’t really “officially in a relationship” and what they have is more resembling of an “affair” but…semantics. Will was cautiously optimistic. 

He inhaled in the scent of her and felt relief dawn on him. This is why he did it. The inexplicable feeling of her. He didn’t move an inch, scared of waking her, but his muscles were aching to be stretched. At the ripe age of 44, he needed a good stretch in the morning. 

He relaxed in the bed again and sighed, thinking. He’d never felt so needy in a relationship. He never felt as if he was waiting with bated breaths for the next encounter. He was never anxiously dreading for the person to leave him. He never practically begged for affection. But with Alicia, he couldn’t get enough of her. It felt as if all the time in the world would not be enough to satiate his need to be with her. Not even sexually, just be in her presence. Which made working together a blessing and reluctantly, a curse. 

Will smiled when he remembered their encounter a few days before. 

Will was standing outside the conference room, lurking. Alicia and Diane were inside, meeting with a client and Will saw it as an opportunity to just observe. With Diane around he wanted to derive suspicion away from his and Alicia’s relationship (God knew she’d kill him if she got a whiff of this), so he tried to be as detached as possible at the firm. But with Diane’s back turned to him and Alicia facing him, he could stare at her all he wanted. 

When she got bangs, Will was taken aback. They made her look younger, more carefree, and maybe that was why she cut them when they started seeing each other. When she looked up and noticed him through the glass, she smiled slyly, careful on not being too noticeable, and winked. He smiled back at her and continued observing her work. 

She’d flip her hair and fiddle with her pen and take her elaborate notes and he’d stare. He was afraid he looked creepy. In that moment he shook himself out of and cleared his throat, as if someone had caught him in the act. He shook his head and laughed to himself before walking back to his office, giving her one last glance. 

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to melt into her. His body yearned for her. He wondered where all this yearning had come from. When did he start craving her so badly? He went over sixteen years without her, and he managed just fine, but now that he’s had a taste of her, a taste of a life with Alicia, he couldn’t get enough. He was obsessed, and he knew when this eventually all blew up in their face, he’s going to be devastated. All he could do is sit back and enjoy what they have before it’s gone. 

In his reverie he didn’t notice Alicia steer in his arms until she turned to face him. 

“Wheels turning already?” She asked, smiling sleepily. Her cheeks were flushed from the warmth of their night and her makeup was off and Will was in love. 

He kissed her forehead. “Nothing important. I just didn’t want to wake you.” He loosed his grip on her and they switched positions, each stretching their limbs free from sleep. 

“Can I say something cheesy?” He asked, turning back to her. She chuckled. “Sure.” 

“My arms were made to hold you.” He hoped he didn’t overstep and make everything weird and awkward, but he had to express something. He couldn’t keep everything so bottled up. She blushed and scooted close to him again, wrapping her own arm over his chest to hug him close. 

“So were mine.” She smiled cheekily at him and he laughed and kissed the crown of her head. 

“What do you want to do today?” He asked and stroked her hair softly as she rested her head on his chest. 

“I was thinking more of this.” She reached up and kissed him lovingly. 

They were interrupted by Will’s phone ringing. They both groaned and Will reached for it on the side table. 

“Do you have to answer?” 

“It’s Diane.” He motioned for her to stay quiet and answered the phone, still stroking Alicia’s hair. “Hey Diane.” 

“Will, did I wake you?” 

“No I’ve been up for a bit. What’s up?” 

“I’m sorry to ruin your Saturday morning but I desperately need you at the firm.” 

Will didn’t bother hiding his groan. “Diane, why? What’s the urge? It’s the weekend.” He rolled his eyes and felt Alicia giggle. 

“Emergency partners meeting! Walter Phillips is threatening to walk out and we need all hands on deck.” Phillips was one of their biggest clients. This loss would be huge for the firm, and yet Will couldn’t bring himself to care. “Also? Since when are you so reluctant on working weekends? I used to beg you to come out of your office.” He sensed the hint of urgency and amusement in her tone. 

“Can’t a man enjoy his weekend?” He asked, turning his gaze down to Alicia who was looking at him intently, soft smile gracing her features. His weekend, his one chance, with her? 

“Not when that man is you, no. Wait, Will, are you seeing someone? Are you with someone right now?” 

He froze. Be cool. Collected. She doesn’t know a thing. 

“And would that be so outrageous?” He tried to make a joke. Make it seem like he was with one of his flings instead of the love of his life. Maybe this would steer them clear of any suspicion. Maybe he should make up an imaginary girlfriend and spend every weekend with her. Diane would be none the wiser.

“Hm, I guess not.” Diane hummed. “In any case bid your lady friend goodbye and come.”

“Okay okay, see you in thirty. Bye, grandma.” 

He hung up and Alicia laughed. “You’re the only person in the world who can talk to Diane like that.” She nuzzled her face into his neck. “Do you have to leave?” She pouted. Will’s heart ached. He wanted to spend the day with her so badly. He had planned his whole week around their time together. 

“Yes, baby, I have a meeting with the partners but I’ll try to return before noon. I really don’t feel like looking at David Lee’s face today.” He squeezed her shoulder and got up from under her. “I’m going to make us some coffee. Stay in bed.” 

He got up and put on his shirt, buttoning it as he made his way to her kitchen, still in his boxers. She laughed at the sight. “What’s the meeting about?” She called to him. 

Will was in the kitchen starting the coffee pot. “Walter Phillips is threatening to walk out and everyone’s freaking out.” He got two mugs out of her cupboard. 

“What?!” He heard her ask, followed by an urgent rustle of clothes. Alicia was standing in front of him in her silk pink robe within seconds. 

“Walter Phillips is threatening to walk out?!” 

“I told you to stay in bed.” He frowned. He got the sugar and the cream out. He couldn’t help but think how domestic it all felt. There were standing in her kitchen, in their undergarments, bickering over coffee. He smiled gently at the possibility of a whole life filled with moments like that. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked when she saw his smile. 

“Hm? Nothing. You just look really good in this robe.” 

She blushed and shook her head. “How can you be so blasé about Phillips? I would’ve expected you to be freaking out.” 

Will poured their drinks in their respective mugs, making hers the way she liked it. He just shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s more to life than dickhead multimillionaires who make your life infinitely harder.” He handed her her drink and she took it with ease. 

“Let’s go back to the room, I need to change.” He led her to the room, his unoccupied hand on the small of her back. They sipped slowly. 

Will picked up his garments of clothes spread miscellaneously on her bedroom floor. Alicia stared at him from her seat on the bed. 

He got dressed, and as he was buckling his belt he heard say, in the softest voice, “I already miss you.” 

He turned around, She was cradling the mug in both hands but her eyes were on him. His heart clenched. He approached her and leaned down. “I miss you too, so much.” He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. “I promise I won’t be late.” 

“You better not be.” She joked and kissed his cheek. 

He finished his coffee and put on his blazer, making sure he’s presentable in her bedroom mirror. 

“My God, you look good. Relax.” 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He straightened his tie. 

“What? Watching you get ready? Not at all.” She smirked and sipped nonchalantly. Will picked up his briefcase and kissed her. 

“See you soon, love you.” He said and turned to the door before freezing. 

“I mean…” He paused, turning back to her. He was positive his face was red. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. We’re really in it now.   
He stroked the back of his neck and she smiled. “It’s okay.” As if letting him know, without saying it, I love you too, you idiot. 

He grinned and practically ran out of the room. They’d have to address this later. On his way to his car, he couldn’t help but think, This. This is the life I want. A casual life with Alicia. 

_The prompt: Will giving Alicia a kiss before work while she’s in bed_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

They were attempting something…new. 

Alicia was excited about it, if a little anxious. She’d never done anything like this before. Peter never really had a wild side (with her, at least), and she’d never really thought about it. But when Will brought out the remote control vibrator he bought for her, she found it hard to say no to the adventure. 

“What’s this?” She asked that morning, opening the box and widening her eyes. 

“I bought it for you.” He smirked and leaned in to kiss her lips. 

“Now? We have to go to work.” She was blushing. She didn’t know what to make of it. Will brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, “I know.” 

It was a quaint bright pink little thing, that fit snug in her. While it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sit and work on, she had gotten used to the stretch. This dirty little secret kept things interesting. Adrenaline powered her through the entire morning. Every half an hour or so Will would linger outside her office and play with the remote, looking directly in her eyes through the glass. He’d play with the speeds and patterns and tease her to no end. 

The teasing was insufferable. He wouldn’t let her finish. 

“If you’re gonna keep doing this, I’m going to the bathroom and finishing myself off.” She threatened, only half-meaning it. This game they were playing was too fun.

“Don’t you dare.” 

At around 12, they all had a meeting with a new client. Someone important who was supposed to bring big money to the firm and Alicia was spearheading the meeting. 

They were all seated around the conference room table. Will was facing her. He tried to appear nonchalant but she knew what he hid in his hands under the table. Oh, no. She was excited and terrified. This could go wrong in about a thousand different ways but she didn’t want him to stop. She needed a taste of this danger. 

She crossed her legs and winced a bit, before clearing her throat. 

“Mr. Danson, we’d like to begin this meeting by thanking you for choosing Lockhart/Gardner as your legal representatives. It’s an honor and a pleasure.” She smiled and crossed her hands over her legal pad. Will hadn’t done anything yet and the anticipation was killing her. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Florrick. I’m gonna be honest, it was a close call between you and Mr. Canning’s firm, but once I learned that the Mrs. Florrick would be representing me, how could I say no?” He smiled slyly and everyone in the room laughed awkwardly. She locked eyes with Will and smirked. 

“Oh, you flatter me. I think it would be a good–” she was interrupted by the soft vibrations against her core. Thankfully, Will had gotten an extra discreet model, so everyone in the room were none the wiser. She coughed and straightened her posture, which was a mistake since it positioned the vibrator against an even sweeter spot. 

She had to power through. 

“Excuse me. I think it would be a good idea to lay down the grounds for our conditions and what we’ll offer you, and what you’ll offer us in return.” Will stopped the vibrations for a bit and she sighed. 

“Yes, that’s a good idea.” The man agreed. 

They spoke for a while, with Will and Diane cutting in to add their input. 

Will was talking when she could feel the vibrator start moving again. She looked directly at him. He was still conversing with Danson as if everything was normal and peachy-keen. She could still see his right hand under the table. Suddenly, the vibrator followed a different pattern, somehow even more pleasurable from the last, taking her on highs and lows and she found it increasingly harder to stay quiet. 

“Can anyone hear that?” Diane asked. The vibrations suddenly stopped and Alicia’s blush deepened. She had been sporting red cheeks the whole meeting. 

“Hm? No, all good Ms. Lockhart.” Danson smiled. Diane eyed the room suspiciously before shrugging it off. Will and Alicia made urgent eye contact and while she was panicked, he couldn’t be more amused. 

“What do you think, Mrs. Florrick?” Danson asked her after a while. 

Alicia had been distracted. Will hadn’t tried to turn the vibrator on again but she knew that he might at any moment, and the anticipation was making her shiver. She zoned out halfway through the meeting when Diane had taken over. 

“Hm? Oh um. I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Alicia asked, embarrassed. She saw Will smirk. 

“Mr. Danson was asking about our availability throughout the day.” Will smiled innocently. Alicia threw a small glare at him. He was enjoying this too much. 

“Yes, sometimes I’d be in a fickle in the middle of the night. You know the nature of my work takes me internationally, and I’d need legal advice through telephone or video call in the middle of the night. Are you able to provide that?” 

Alicia shifted in her seat and uncrossed her legs, wincing again. “Yes, I wouldn’t worry about it. My phone is on alert all hours of the day and we’ve all pulled our fair share of all-nighters here,” she chuckled, “so I wouldn’t–” Will chose that moment to press on the buttons again, and she found it impossibly difficult to keep quiet. 

She scrunched her face and swallowed thickly. She’d decided to look like she was in pain. 

“Mrs. Florrick, are you okay?” Danson asked. Alicia knew how she looked to the unknowing eye. She was flushed, stumbling over her words, gasping for breath, coughing. 

“I-I’m fine. I’ve been getting these cramps all day. I’m sorry. Would you excuse me for a bit?” At that point Will had stopped the vibrator again and looked at her, feigning concern. She glared at him. 

“Of course, get well.” Mr. Danson smiled. Alicia got up and left the room. Through the glass, Will could see she was heading towards his office. 

_ 

The wait was unbearable. Will wanted to go join Alicia in his office immediately, but he knew he couldn’t rouse any suspicion. He waited a good ten minutes before excusing himself, saying he had an important call to make. Diane raised a questioning brow but he shrugged her off, already leaving the room, small remote held tightly hidden in his hand.

In his office, he saw Alicia seated on his couch with her arms crossed. She glared up at him. He closed the door and walked to her. “Hey baby,” he smiled innocently. She was decidedly not amused.

“Hey? That’s what you have to say for yourself? That was so embarrassing!” She stood up and paced around the room. 

“Relax, they don’t suspect a thing. You’re a good actress, by the way.” He made a move to approach her but she pushed away. 

Now he was getting anxious. Had he crossed a line? Was the teasing too much? Could she leave him for something like this? Things with Alicia were going so well and he thought this idea could spice things up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep.” He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at her, mustering the most innocent looking face he could. She rolled her eyes. “It’s fine…I kind of liked it.” She blushed again. She leaned closer to him and whispered, “You’ve kept me on edge the whole day and I forgive you, don’t you think I deserve something in return?” 

Will was carrying a semi-hard-on the whole morning with the thought of her wearing the vibrator at the office. The mere fact that he held the power to make her cum without even touching her was driving him crazy. But no, he’ll tease her and please her, but she won’t cum against a toy. 

Her words turned his semi into a full erection. He looked around the hallway outside the office. All clear. 

“Meet me in the bathroom.” He said to her in the softest voice. She looked around and scurried to his ensuite, careful on not eliciting suspicion. A couple of minutes later he joined her in and she was immediately latched onto him. He barely had time to close the door. He laughed against her lips before turning them around to push her against the door.

“Someone’s excited.” 

“That’s an understatement.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips closer to hers. He didn’t show it, but he was just as excited as she was, if not more. 

Will’s hand reached for the hem of her skirt and pulled it up. His other arm was supporting her back against the door. He reached between her legs and got to where she needed him the most. The vibrator was still in place and he was tempted to toy with her a bit more but realized they didn’t have time for that. They could do that another time. 

He got her panties out of the way and reached for the toy, slowly pulling it out of her. She whimpered against him and he kissed soothingly along her face, rubbing up her back. Her grip around his neck tightened. He loved her like this. He loved her however she was but this particularly needy, wet Alicia is an image. This entirely too well-put-together woman crumbling against him in a moaning and wanton mess exhilarated him. 

He held the pink toy up to eye it. “Look how wet you are,” he grinned at her and she blushed, embarrassed. She didn’t need to be shy. Will found it adorable when she got all abashed in front of him as if she had anything to be ashamed for. He slowly brought the toy to his mouth and her eyes widened as he licked it. 

“Mmm, are you ready for me, baby?” He whispered against her ear. He threw the toy in the sink near them and cupped her waist, pressing her harder against the door. He kissed along her neck and jaw and felt her nod. 

“Say it.” 

“I’m ready for you. I’ve been ready all day.” 

He smiled and kissed her mouth, before unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock out swiftly. She held onto his shoulders in anticipation.She sucked in a breath as he rubbed the head against her lips slowly, feeling her up. 

“So wet,” he breathed against her neck before entering her. He held her up by her waist, keeping her in place. She sighed in bliss. “You’re all stretched out for me, aren’t you?” He kissed the spot under her ear and nibbled on her lobe. He knew she loved that. She nodded against him again, trying to keep quiet. 

Alicia wasn’t normally very loud in bed unless they were doing something especially…interesting. That might’ve been why she found it harder to stay quiet this time around. Will didn’t mind, though. He loved the little noises she made and how she bit her lips so aggressively. 

He pumped into her at a leisurely speed. “Will, go faster.” She was desperate. He quickened his pace and held her up in his arms, finding this position more comfortable. She wrapped her legs around him and brought his chest to hers, hugging him close. 

“You were so embarrassed earlier. You don’t want anyone knowing our dirty little secret, do you? You don’t want people to know how hard I fuck you, huh?” He whispered seductively against her ear and she shivered amidst the pleasure. “You don’t want people to know that the pristine Alicia Florrick is actually a filthy little devil who enjoys getting fucked against bathroom doors.” He sucked on the skin of her neck, careful about not leaving a mark. She shook her head in response. He knew Alicia loved his pillow talk. It was something she rarely did with Peter and he knew his words had just as much effect on her as his actions.

He smirked. “That’s good. I can have you all to myself.” He quickened his thrusts. “To play with,” he angled his hips to reach her particularly sweet spot, “to cherish,” he brought his finger up to her mouth and she bit on it in pleasure, “to love,” He squeezed her ass, “you’re mine. Remember that Alicia. You’re mine.”

“Will, I’m gonna cum.” She whimpered against his hand. 

“Cum for me. Let me feel you cum, baby.” He kissed her. He felt her walls clench around him and she writhed against the door. She let out the tiniest moan and the sound itself, so small and soft-sounding, threw him over the edge with her. 

They came down from their highs, panting heavily. He let her down to the floor. They straightened their clothes out and inspected each other. 

“That was amazing.” She whispered. 

“Always is with you.” He winked and gave her one last kiss. 

“What are we gonna do with…this?” She pointed to the obviously wet vibrator in the sink. He laughed. “Leave it here, I’ll take care of it. Let me check if the coast is clear.” He poked his head out of the bathroom and looked around. No one was looking. 

“All good. You leave first. I’ll wait here for a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” she smiled, “should we go back to the meeting?” 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, “I’m pretty sure it’s over by now. Diane will be chewing me out for not sticking through it, but it was worth it. You should probably pretend to be sick and leave early.” He stroked up and down her arms, calming the goosebumps that were still present. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll see what I’ll do.” She pecked his lips before turning to the door. “Call me later?” 

“Of course.” 

And she left, leaving him happy and sated and excited for more.

_The prompt: Alicia and Will play with a remote-controlled vibrator in public._


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long day. The only beacon of hope was that it was Friday, and the weekend held somewhat of a relaxing flare. Granted she’ll still have to do some work for court on Monday, but at least she could spend the time with Will. 

He wanted to make her time with him worth it. He wanted her to know that she can relax with him and let down all her defenses. They discussed that they’d meet up at his place after work on Friday and spend the weekend there. It wasn’t often they did that; usually they just hung out at her place. It had all her stuff and she’d be there in case anyone wanted to drop by. This weekend, however, Zach, Grace, and Peter were out of town, and they wanted to make the most of it. 

Will knew how exhausted Alicia was from the week. She’d been working on a tough case and he wanted to make it all better. He wanted to take care of all of it for her. 

He’d been home for a short while, getting everything ready when he heard the knock. Three little knocks, their secret message. 

“Hey baby,” he smiled when he opened it. She smiled tiredly at him and kissed him before coming in. “Hi.” 

She took her coat and bag off and slumped on the couch. “I’m exhausted. Today sucked.” She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt like she could fall asleep right there. 

“I can tell. I’m sorry about the case.” He approached the couch and sat next to her. “Turn around, let me give you a massage.” 

She turned her back to him and tried to relax as he kneaded his fingers on her neck and shoulders. “Mm, that’s nice.” She hummed. He was good at this. He slid his hands down her back and sent shivers up her spine. She leaned back against him and turned to kiss him lazily. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” He smiled and hugged her to him. 

For the first time she noticed the atmosphere of the room. “Why’s it so dim in here?” 

“I thought I’d make tonight special for you.” He rubbed up her arms and squeezed, breathing her in. 

“Uh, Will, I’m not feeling very sexy tonight.” Thoughts ran through her mind. Was he planning on having sex tonight? Will he tell her to leave? She suddenly remembered their arrangement. If she wasn’t here for sex, what was she here for? 

“Who said anything about sex? Stay here, I’m gonna run you a bath.” He kissed her head and got off the couch, heading to his ensuite bathroom. She chuckled, “You don’t have to do that.” She was blushing, Her heart clenched. He was sweet. 

“Yes I do.” He poked his head out and smiled. He filled the bathtub with hot water and bubblebath soap. He pondered adding rose petals but that was probably overkill. The lights were dimmed. He lit a few candles around the bathroom and filled a glass of wine, placing it on a side table he brought in. Finally, he brought a chair and placed it next to to the tub. Perfect. 

“Honey?” He stuck his head out to the living room. He approached her and saw her dozed off, head resting on the back cushion. She had kicked her heels off. “Leesh,” he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. 

“Come on, I’ll help you into the bath.” He held her hand and walked her to the bathroom. She unbuttoned her blouse and he slid it off her shoulders. He moved and unzipped her skirt, swiftly sliding it down her slim form. He got up and joined her face to face again. He squeezed her bare waist and kissed her. 

“Will you be joining me?” 

“No, tonight’s about you.” He smiled and turned her around to remove her bra and panties. He squeezed her waist once more and guided her into the tub. 

“Ah,” She murmured when he legs made contact with the water. “Is it too hot?” Will asked. He was still holding onto her arm. “No, it’s perfect.” She smiled and sat, leaning against the end of the tub and stretching her feet out. She moaned in bliss. 

“This is just what I needed.” She closed her eyes and sighed. Will stared at her in awe. The lines of face softened and she visibly relaxed. 

“I’m glad. I’m gonna get changed and give you some space. Don’’t forget about the wine!” He left the room with a grin plastered on his face. 

Twenty minutes later, he re-entered the room, now dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Alicia was in the same position he left her in. When she heard him enter, she opened her eyes and smiled. 

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” He approached the tub and looked down at her. 

“Great. I’m about ready to wash up now.” 

“Good, hold on.” He went to a cabinet and pulled a bottle out. “I bought this for you. And I have some conditioner.” 

Lavender Vanilla. He loved the smell of her hair. When she walked past him, when she left a room, when he was holding her. Her scent lingered. Of perfume and this wonderful lavender vanilla. He saw the bottle in her shower once and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to buy one for her. 

“Oh, my shampoo. Thank you,” She chuckled, sitting up and reaching for it. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Let me,” he motioned for her to sit back and he sat down on the chair he propped up behind her. She looked at him confused. “You’re gonna wash my hair?” 

“Yes.” 

He said it with such confidence, as if this was normalcy. As if they always did this. She leaned back and let him get to work, too tired to argue. The prospect of having his fingers in hair sounded intriguing. 

Will lathered the shampoo in his hands and brought them to her wet hair. He slowly stroked her scalp with his palms, rubbing soothing circles around. He worked his fingers into the rest of her hair. He massaged her temples, behind her ears, the back of her head, her neck. He didn’t leave a patch untouched. All the while he elicited all sorts of noises from Alicia, noises that would’ve excited him if she wasn’t so tired.

“How’s your headache?” He asked, scraping his nails soothingly in circles on her scalp. 

“How’d you know I had a headache?” Her eyes were still closed. “I sensed it.” He shrugged. He truly didn’t know how he knew. He could just tell. He knew her too well. 

“Well, it’s gone.” She chuckled. He reached for the shower head. “Lean in for me, baby,” she obliged and he rinsed the suds off her head. He ran a hand through the strands, making sure the water passes through every hair. 

“So soft,” he whispered mainly to himself before he turned off the shower head and grabbed the bottle of conditioner. Alicia leaned back again and he ran the cream through the strands, untangling any messes. The smell was electrifying. 

He rinsed her off. “I can take it from here.” Alicia turned to face him for the first time. With water dripping down her makeup-free face, she was a vision. He smiled. “Sure. I’ll meet you in the room.” He squeezed her shoulder and dried his hands before leaving her to it. 

He got the change of clothes she kept at his place out. A pair of cozy pajamas and some underwear. He plugged the hair dryer by his vanity and waited for her. 

Wrapped in a fluffy towel, with her hair bundled up in one too, she entered the room to see him sitting on the bed. She noticed the clothes on the bed. 

“Here are your clothes. Put them on and let me do your hair,” he said softly, as if asking permission. She laughed, “Will, really it’s fine I can do my own hair. Thanks for the clothes.” 

“Alicia, please. Let me do this for you.” He stood up and walked slowly towards her. He looked so vulnerable, Alicia had to give in. “Alright.” She smiled. 

She sat at the vanity’s cushioned seat as Will hovered over her. 

“It still baffles me that you have a vanity.” She laughed. He had all sorts of colognes, lotions, and brushes spread out on the table. She knew Will groomed well, but seeing behind the scenes made it all make sense. 

“Nothing gendered about a mirror, desk, and chair.” He smiled at her through the mirror and got to work. He blow-dried her hair, making it fly in all sorts of crazy directions and making her laugh. He ran his hand through it, purely unadulterated. It was soft and smooth and frizzing. He loved it. 

After drying it, he brought out the brush he bought for her and ran it once through her short strands. “So soft,” he whispered again lovingly. She leaned into his touch as he brushed, careful on not hurting her or pulling at her hair.

The scent of her shampoo engulfed him. He was wrapped in her. And he was so happy.

He finished brushing her hair and looked at her in the mirror. She smiled at him and he could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. He wondered what she was thinking about.

“You look beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her from behind. “I feel beautiful. And relaxed. Thank you, Will. Really.” She looked up and kissed him slowly. 

“Do you want some tea?” 

“No, I’m okay. Can we sleep? I’m so exhausted.” 

He smiled and leaned back, taking her hand and leading her to his bed. They lied down under the covers, as they often did, in each other’s arms. With Alicia nestled in Will’s embrace, he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. He wondered what they were doing. This wasn’t an affair, was it? Will poured his heart out into the night, desperately hoping she’d catch on. Desperately trying to make her understand. They didn’t have sex and she stayed. She came to his apartment knowing they won’t be having sex. That must mean something, right?

“You smell so good.” He muttered quietly, kissing her neck softly and nuzzling it. She giggled. “Thank you for tonight, Will. I really appreciate it.” 

“Anytime.” 

“Who knows? You might be compensated for your work tomorrow morning.” She teased and he laughed. 

“Well in that case, let me go to sleep immediately.” 

But he didn’t. He stayed up watching her sleep peacefully.

_The prompt: Will helping Alicia dry and brush her hair after a shower._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

Will is really obsessed with Alicia’s ass. It came as a surprise to her because she never really felt like she had a larger butt to begin with. However, at any opportunity he gets, Will would play with it one way or the other. 

Once they were in an elevator packed full of people, standing shoulder to shoulder. Will and Alicia were standing in the back against the wall. He snaked his hand behind her and grabbed a cheek squeezing it through her tight pencil skirt. She blushed and shoo’ed him off, but he knew she loved it. 

“You know I love this skirt on you.” He whispered seductively in her ear. The elevator arrived to their destination and they wormed their way off. 

Another time they were standing in the middle of his office, talking about a case. They were alone in the room so Will took the opportunity to brush a strand of hair off her face. She looked up from the document and blushed. 

“Careful.” She whispered. She looked around through the glass walls, making sure no one was looking. “Relax, I checked.” Will chuckled. “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

She winked. “You’d have to wait till lunch, lover-boy.” 

“I’m okay with that.” 

She turned to leave the room and he slapped her ass. Not very strongly, it didn’t hurt, but it still felt tingly. And it made a noise. She blushed furiously and turned to glare at him. He had a huge grin plastered in his face. She rolled her eyes and left the room, the tingles making their way to other sensitive parts. 

Yet another time is when he was in her office retrieving a document (which was really just an excuse to see her). They conversed for a bit and when she leaned over her desk to reach for the file he wanted he pinched her ass. 

“Ouch! Will!” She turned and glared at him. He was standing there, all smug and grinning. “Sorry, baby, you know I can’t help it.” He shrugged and squeezed her hand before quickly letting go. 

Alicia would be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on. She knew that if she actually told him to stop, he would. But she didn’t want him to. It felt good to be wanted. Needed. Little reminders of that throughout the day brightened her mood. The knowledge that she had Will, who practically worshiped the ground she walked on, thrilled her.

Alicia decided to toy with him one day and wore the skimpiest outfit she could get away with wearing as a professional lawyer. She wore a figure hugging black dress with a square neckline that showed her creamy chest and an above-the-knee hemline. She paired it with her signature black pumps and threw on a black blazer to avoid trouble. She knew the dress complimented her ass and chest and that was all she needed to tease and excite Will the whole day. 

She walked in the firm that morning and immediately elicited a few stares. Everyone knew her there, and they knew Alicia didn’t shy away from wearing flattering clothing but the dress was…different. More promiscuous. Something Alicia would’ve never worn to work if it hadn’t been for Will. 

Will was standing in the hallway when she walked by him to get to her office, acting nonchalant and avoiding his gaze. She knew, though. She knew he was staring at her from behind. A few minutes later he walked into her office. 

“Mrs. Florrick,” He said when he walked in, before closing the door. 

“Mr. Garder,” she smiled from her desk chair. 

“Why are you doing this? Is it to get back at me?” His eyes were hooded as he approached her. She decided to feign innocence and toy with him. “What ever are you talking about?” 

He frowned at her. “Don’t play dumb with me, Leesh. You know I want to take you right here, right now, but I can’t. There are at least six people looking in our direction, by the way.” 

“Damn these walls.” She shrugged and smirked. This was fun. She leaned in further towards him, giving him a gratuitous view of her cleavage. “Will that be all?” 

“Alicia.” He warned her. They stared at each other for a minute with narrowed eyes. Will shook his head before heading to the door. “I’’m getting back at you for this.” 

“Can’t wait.”

__

Will was going crazy. Alicia had been sauntering around the offices for hours, acting all smug and sexy and Will had to contain his boner the whole time. It was so embarrassing. He hated it and he loved it. He tried to corner her a few times, run into her, go to her office, text her. But she avoided him, completely ghosted him. She was either “busy”, at lunch, or with a group of people, and completely ignoring his texts. He thought that if he didn't have her by the end of the day he would explode. 

He barely got any work done the whole day. He kept getting distracted by her through his glass walls, or in his mind. His brain went into shutdown, with Alicia’s face being in the middle of all of it. All he could think about was all the things he wanted to do to her, and what his plan was for the end of the day. Safe to say, he wasn’t the best lawyer that day. 

At the end of the work day, at around 6 when everyone was leaving, he all but ran to her office. She had her blazer off, showing off her perfect collarbone and shoulders through the thin straps of the black dress. He wanted to bite down on that neck so badly. 

“Hey,” he said nonchalantly, sauntering around her office casually. She could see right through him. 

“Hello, Mr. Gardner. How may I help you this fine evening?” She smiled innocently. She crossed her hands over her legal pad. 

“Oh I can think of a number of ways.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Why have you been ignoring me all day?” He approached the desk slowly, a threatening gleam in his eye. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She teased. She knew she was taking it too far, but she couldn’t stop. It was exciting and wild and that’s what she loved so much about being with him. 

“Alicia. Stop being coy.” 

“Oh yeah? Or what?” She stood up slowly and locked eyes with him, smirk never leaving her lips. “Or I’ll have to punish you for it.” His eyes had gone black and the look on his face would’ve scared her if she wasn’t so turned on. 

He turned and abruptly left the room, leaving her hanging there. A few moments later she got a text message. 

My place. 8pm. Don’t be late. 

___

Will’s heart was hammering in his chest. He expected Alicia to arrive at any minute and he was about to try something they’d never done before. Three knocks at the door startled him out of his reverie. Still dressed in his slacks and white button up—with the tie loosened—he walked over to the door and opened it. 

Alicia was standing there, still smug, like she knew she’d gotten to him. And she did, she really, really did. 

Will grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, shutting the door and pushing her against it in a matter of seconds. 

“Will—” she tried before his mouth practically devoured hers. He pressed her firmly against the wall with her hands strained above her. She groaned in his mouth, already wet and hungry for him. 

Will broke from her lips and kissed along her jaw. “You have been very bad today, baby,” he whispered, “do you know what that gets you?” He bit her earlobe gently and she shivered. 

“W-what?” She stuttered out. She tried to move her hands to touch him but they were bound under his own. 

Will suddenly let go of her before leading her to the bedroom. He hastily took her blazer off and when she went to unzip her dress he stopped her. “Leave it on.” 

She gave him a questioning look. He sat at the edge of his bed and pulled her down to him so that she was laying on his lap, ass sticking up. Alicia yelped. Will ran a smooth hand up her back and kissed her head before pressing his hand hard against her ass and squeezing. Alicia moaned when she felt his bulge against her side. 

“You were very bad today, baby,” he slapped her once, hard, with a resounding echo in the room. She groaned in pain and pleasure as she felt the sting. He rubbed the area before slapping again without warning. 

“Leaving me hanging like that, ignoring me, not giving me so much as a glance,” he tsk’ed, “so naughty.” The way he whispered was so sensual she could come undone right there in his lap. 

He slapped her ass again. They both knew how red the skin must’ve turned. “Do you like that?” He asked, rubbing soothingly through her dress. She nodded vigorously. 

“Say it.” He rode the dress up her thighs so that his hand made contact with the bare skin of her butt. He rubbed it gently.

“I like it a lot. Sir.” She knew he loved being called that. They’d tried some role-play before and the nickname really got him worked up. Sure enough, she felt him stir against her side. 

“Good girl.” He slapped her bare ass one more time before easing her off him and standing up to face her. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were flushed. He cupped her cheeks to look into her glassy eyes. 

“Are you okay, baby? Did I hurt you?” Concern laced his voice. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him tenderly. “No, sir. I deserved that.” 

He smirked and turned her around. He unzipped her out of her dress, leaving her in her black bra, panties, and heels. Her ass was glaringly red. He ran his hand over the soft skin and she shivered and winced. He leaned to her ear and whispered, “I’ll make it all better.” He kissed her temple and eased her onto the bed slowly. 

He took off his own clothes and joined her. He sat against the headboard and patted his lap, beckoning her on. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Mm, I missed you today.” She mumbled, sucking at his jaw. She could feel his erection through his underwear and she ground her hips down onto it. He grabbed her hips firmly and pressed them to his. “You could’ve come seen me, I wasn’t the one avoiding you.” He smirked and brought his mouth to her neck, fulfilling his earlier wishes.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She chuckled and drew circles with her hips. Will groaned and held her still. He kneaded the soft skin of her butt and she moaned. It was still sensitive. 

“You enjoyed teasing me today, didn’t you? You little devil,” he leaned into her and kissed along her chest, unclasping her bra. Alicia moaned when his warm tongue met her nipple and she stroked his hair, pushing him to her chest. He hugged her waist to him. This was heaven. 

She felt herself unconsciously thrust forward against his hips and groaning. His mouth was still working at her chest. 

“Will,” she managed to get out. He ignored her and kept sucking on her right breast.

“Baby,” she tried again. 

No response. 

“Sir.” She pleaded. Finally, he looked up at her. 

“What is it, baby?” He rubbed up and down her back and smiled. 

“I need you so badly. Please, sir.” She ground her hips down to encourage him and he groaned. He helped her out of her underwear, discarding his own and she positioned herself over him. He was still sitting against the headboard with his hands on her hips. 

She didn’t need any preparation, she was ready. He rubbed the tip against her opening, feeling her up. She moaned and bucked against him. “You’re so ready for me, baby.” He said in awe. 

She slowly slid down on him, getting used to the stretch. She squeezed her eyes shut as she reached the base. All the while Will pressed soothing kisses over her chest, neck, jaw. He held her hips loosely, waiting for her signal.

She nodded slowly and looked at him with hooded eyes. He began thrusting upwards slowly, watching for her every reaction. He squeezed her ass cheeks with both hands as he quickened his rhythm. She started moving too, and soon they developed a steady rhythm and started meeting halfway. 

He held her down on him and rammed himself up into her fast, hitting her right in her G-spot, driving her wild. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered. She was staring up at the ceiling, back arched with her palms on his legs holding her up. The sight was so erotic to him, he leaned in and sucked on her neck. He loved her neck. The muscles, the tendons, the creamy skin. If he could mark her, he would. He so wanted to. 

He brought his thumb down to her clit, circling it in time with his thrusts. Alicia’s breaths quickened as she panted, still riding him. “Will.” His name coming out of her mouth in that way almost always killed him.

“You like that?” He said against her ear. She nodded, her eyes still squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open. He kissed around her face as he continued his ministrations. 

“I-I’m gonna cum,” she panted out. 

“Look at me, Leesh.” He ordered, holding her body closer to his as he continued pumping into her. She opened her eyes and locked them with his. He slapped her ass again and she groaned loudly. He felt her walls clench around him. He leaned in and kissed her fervently before he came too, deep inside her. 

They sat there, relaxed and sated, with Will leaning back on the headboard, Alicia plumped against his chest. She signed heavily and breathed in the scent of his cologne and sweat and kissed his skin. He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close. 

They didn’t exchange any words, just relaxed in one another’s presence as the cloud of lust left them and was replaced by something more tender, loving, and soft. 

He just wanted her there. 

_The prompt: Will is obsessed with Alicia’s ass._


	10. Chapter 10

Will wasn’t proud of it. He really, really wasn’t. He hated feeling like a teenage boy when she was around. He hadn’t acted like this since they were in college, where she had that same effect on him. 

Then again, was it his fault that his body had a natural excited reaction to her? 

The first time in a long time it had happened after their reunion was the first day she came into his office for her interview. She was wearing a beautiful professional dress with a square neckline that complemented her chest. She accessorized with pearls and wore her hair short and pulled back from her face. She looked gorgeous. More gorgeous than Will had remembered her being. 

She was as beautiful as before, but her beauty held some maturity to it. Her features held the weight of the years that had passed and the pain she’d gone through. Her hair was now straight, as opposed to her unruly curls. After two kids, though, her body still looked amazing, Will noticed, and her legs were a sight. 

All in all, he had a lot to digest when she walked into his office that day. That, combined with the excitement of seeing her, did things to him. 

He felt tingles go through him when she sat down and they started talking. They recounted their old college days and laughed a lot. He’d missed her so much. 

The smile and excitement on her face when he hired her filled him with pride and he’d wondered why he hadn’t offered her a job years before. She left his office, happy and content, as was he. Her scent lingered in the room and Will fidgeted in his chair and readjusted his pants. Fuck. Well, that was one thing that hadn’t changed. 

__

A month later, Alicia was in his office working on a case. She was sitting on his sofa with paperwork laid all over the coffee table. He sat across from her on his leather chair. 

“Will,” 

“Hm?” He looked up from the file in this hand and his eyes locked with hers. The hazel was accentuated by the light coming in from the window and he stared mesmerized for a second. He snapped out of it when she started talking about evidence she found. His eyes slid down her chest to the slight cleavage showing from her blouse. Her skin, so clear, and smooth, and if he could only run his mouth along her collarbone…

He cleared his throat and looked at the document she shoved in his face. 

Crossing his legs, he hoped to God she didn’t notice his semi twitching in his pants. 

The sheer power she had over him was embarrassing. She was the only woman to have that ability. He didn’t understand how a lingering scent or a glance at her legs got him all worked up, and when it did, he felt shame. Like a hormonal, teenage boy with too much energy and nowhere to channel it. 

He needed to get laid. 

__

A year after that, when Alicia had become somewhat of a seasoned lawyer, they went out with Kalinda for drinks to celebrate winning a case. Alicia had downed a few drinks and was acting flirty, something she hadn’t been since Georgetown. Back then, she used to drink too much and wrap herself around him the whole night. He’d let her crash at his place and wake up with her cuddling against him. Good times. 

Present day Alicia, tough and put-together as she may seem, still held similar mannerisms. 

They were sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar and Alicia was on her fourth shot of tequila and second glass of wine and she had already scooted closer to him. Will wasn’t planning on getting drunk (someone had to drive), so he was nursing his glass of scotch. 

“You were great in court today,” she told him. She had a lazy smile and was staring up at him. 

“I was, wasn’t I?”

She laughed at that, a surefire sign that she was drunk. Will quirked an eyebrow at her. She was adorable. She patted his shoulder and he felt goosebumps grow beneath her touch. 

“Wanna dance?” She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath against the shell of his ear made him gulp. Not again. 

“Uhh,” he had to say no. He couldn’t handle being close to her in this state.

“Come onnnn,” she whined and squeezed his arm. He looked at Kalinda, who had been awfully quiet, for help. She just shrugged, “yeah Will go dance with her.” She took a drink from her glass and smirked at him. Alicia grinned and pulled him up. 

“I’m getting back at you.” He told Kalinda as he was being dragged away. She gave him a knowing look and winked. 

Alicia held his hand tight and moved to the music. They didn’t usually go to pubs like this but they made the exception. There was a good number of people around them and Will leaned into her. “Leesh, what if someone sees us?” 

She shrugged, “fuck them.” 

She danced drunkenly to the upbeat music and he had to suppress a laugh. Drunk Alicia, ever the dancer. She rubbed up against him and held onto him, swaying him with her. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. 

All her moving, paired with the sheer sight of her, made him stir in his pants again. She had shed her blazer and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of her blouse and she was a vision, all flushed and wide-eyed and happy. 

He felt guilty again. Here she was, having some innocent fun with him and his body had to fuck it up. Creep. 

“Leesh,” He held onto her arms to calm her down. “What?” 

“I’m going to the restroom, I’ll be right back.” He spoke in her ear over the loud music. She kissed his cheek. “Okay, don’t take too long. I don’t want some creep rubbing up on me.” 

His mind blanked for a second and he nodded, barely processing what she said. 

Walking to the restroom, he passed by their table. Kalinda gave him a once-over and smirked. She knew. 

God dammit. 

__

His worst fear happened a few months after that. 

They were in the hallway, talking for a bit. What was a conversation about a case turned into a catching up session. Alicia was wearing one of her exquisite red dresses and had ditched the blazer in her office. The lines of her body were already throwing him in a trance and he had to force himself to focus. 

“Incoming!” He heard David Lee exclaim, passing by them with a whole slew of underlings. They were all in such a rush they threw Alicia off her balance and she stumbled into his grasp. Having her squished against him was the last straw and he cursed to himself when his body did its thing.

He quickly steadied her, hoping she didn’t feel anything. 

Her eyes had widened and a blush was creeping up her cheeks. Fuck. 

“Uh,” she started. 

“I have a call to make…. see you later!” He practically scurried away from her. 

Very smooth, Will. 

___

When they finally got together, it was a relief. What had once been a nuisance was now foreplay and he didn’t have to extensively try to hide his boners from her anymore. Still, they were embarrassing to get at work. 

Will was sat at the conference room table working. He had just finished a meeting with a client and was figuring out the details to proceed with their case. He was alone in the room when Alicia walked in. 

“Hey,” 

He swiveled his chair. “Hey baby,” he said quietly, so no one would hear but her. She shut the door and hovered him and his files. 

“How’d the meeting go?” 

“It was alright. They don’t want to settle so I guess we’re going to court.” 

Alicia leaned over his shoulder to read over what he had. She pressed her palm on the table and scrunched her eyebrows as she focused. Her scent engulfed him. Lavender and Vanilla. That, with her proximity and raspy voice, made his body act up again. 

“Yeah, I think that’s the best way to—” She turned to face him, but her gaze lingered on his lap. “Well, hello there.” She smirked at him and he blushed. 

“You have no idea how many times this had happened, it’s embarrassing.” In a way it felt good to come clean, if a bit embarrassing. 

Alicia laughed and sat in the chair next to his. “Well, then what can I do with this newfound knowledge?” She pretended to think for a moment. “Oh! I think I’d look great in my dark red dress tomorrow. Remember? The one you peeled off of me two weeks ago?” 

Will gulped. “Don’t you dare.” 

She leaned in and whispered, “watch me.” 

She stood up and left the room, leaving him simmering with excitement and anxiety.

_The prompt: Will struggles to hide his boners from Alicia._


	11. Chapter 11

Will was in a pretty intense-looking deposition. Alicia could see that much through the conference room’s glass walls. She was waiting for him to be done to get his opinion on her own case. 

She admired him as he argued against opposition. Ever since law school, his passion for law is what inspired her most about him. His drive and the sheer extent he’s willing to go to to defend a client, which at times could be sloppy and ill-fated, but Will wasn’t anything if not loyal. His neck veins strained against the collar of his shirt as he spoke.

It was still 10am but he looked about ready to end the arguments right there and get them their win. 

After a few minutes of watching his erratic hand movements and hearing muffled voices, she saw him stand up. He glanced at her through the glass and walked out towards her. 

“That was…intense.” She joked. 

“Yeah, we had to call a five-minute recess. I need a drink. Is it noon yet?” He comically wiped his forehead and exhaled. She chuckled and shook her head. “Sorry, it’s still ten.” 

“We’re getting there. What did you need help with?” He approached her and looked down at the document she was holding. Having him so near still elicited some reaction off of her. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating and she had to shake her head to snap out of it. 

“Right. I need your input on my case.” 

“The Jefferson one? I thought you had all the evidence you needed for a quick trial.” He scanned the sheet she handed him. 

“I did. I do. There’s just been…an issue. I need something from discovery and the prosecution won’t budge. They’re hiding something and they’re definitely using it against us. I just need to know what it is.” ‘

“And you need my helpful list of contacts?” He teased. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. She hated needing help, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Who’s the judge?” 

“Cuesta.” 

“Great, he owes us a favor. Here,” he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. “I have his number saved. Call and set a meeting with the three of us, I’ll get you want.” He winked. 

She beamed. “Thank y–” 

“Mr. Gardner, we’re proceeding.” She was interrupted by the opposing council. He rolled his eyes. “Coming.” 

As he was shutting the door behind him, Alicia remembered something. “Will, wa—” And, he’s gone. She looked down at the locked Blackberry in her hand. She walked back to her office to clear her thoughts and figure out what she’ll do. 

She sat at her desk and stared at the phone laying innocently in front of her. She could wait for him to finish. But that could take hours. 

She could….guess the password? 

She laughed at the thought of actually cracking the code but pondered ideas nevertheless. What kind of passwords would Will use? He’s a professional, but Alicia felt as if his password would be something personal and maybe silly. 

She took the phone and typed in, thebulls, Will’s favorite basketball team. Try again. 

She thought for a moment longer before typing in Georgetown95. Lord knows that had made its way into a fair share of her own passwords. Try again. 

She exhaled, giving up. There was no way she’d guess it, it was impossible, so she decided to have fun with it. She typed, Alicia, with a laugh on her lips. 

The phone beeped and she was directed to Will’s home-screen. Alicia stared perplexed at the phone, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion and disbelief. She locked the phone again. Maybe it was a glitch, maybe she mistyped something? She wrote the password in again. Alicia. 

Same results. The phone unlocked. She stared dumbfoundingly at it before she realized she had work to do. She shook her head and opened his contacts list. One problem at a time. 

___ 

He was finally done at around 11. He went into his office to make a few calls before remembering a tidbit piece of information. He walked down to Alicia’s office on the 27th floor. He stood in her open doorway and admired her before she noticed his presence and smiled. 

Will’s gaze dropped down to the phone on her desk. “Oh wait, damn. I forgot my phone is password protected. Here, let me call Cuesta. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” He took his phone but she shook her head. She looked odd, confused. 

“No it’s okay, I called him. I set up a meeting at 3, your assistant said you’ll be free.” She looked back down at her desk, avoiding his gaze. 

“Wait, did you open my phone?” He gulped. He suddenly remembered the password he inputted two weeks prior. He had no idea how she accessed his phone, but he’d rather have her hack it than figure out the password. 

Alicia stalled for a bit. She looked around the room, outside, anywhere but at him. She looked more embarrassed than he felt. “Yes. I guessed…the password.” 

He felt his face turning red. She blushed, too. This was awkward. He didn’t even know why he inputted her name as the password anyway. Maybe to remind him she was back in his life? Maybe something no one would ever guess? No one but her, apparently. He suddenly felt very stupid for forgetting his phone was locked and just handing it to her. 

Ever since they kissed a few weeks prior, there’d been a weird tension between them. He was sure everyone in the office thought they were involved. In fact, he could feel eyes staring at them right then. He didn’t care what they thought, but he knew Alicia did. Her reputation didn’t need more hits. 

But he couldn’t help it. 

He couldn’t help kissing her in his office that one night. He couldn’t help but remember the soft feel of her lips on his. He couldn’t help but think of her when he attempted to flirt with other women. 

He was in trouble, in every sense of the word, and he had no idea how to explain himself to her. 

“Um… I don’t know what to say.” He scratched the back of his neck. He closed the door to avoid any eavesdroppers. He sighed heavily. 

“Me neither.” She remained seated and still avoided his gaze. “Well, that’s a relief.” He tried to joke but it fell flat. 

“I’m sorry.” Was that what he was supposed to say? What was he sorry for, exactly? His feelings? Sure, he was sorry for his feelings, but not for her. He felt self pity. He was a grown man pining over a married woman who wanted nothing to do with him. He was sorry for not moving on, for not being able to move on. Maybe it was true when they say you never get over your first love. 

How the hell was he supposed to explain all that to her? He felt vulnerable and weak. He hated it. 

“Me too. I shouldn’t have snooped.” She wrung her hands and finally looked up at him. He gulped. 

“No, no. I should’ve just sent you his number. Um..I…” he paused. He was speechless. It wasn’t often that he went speechless. 

“It’s okay. Let’s just forget about this.” She was giving him a way out. He appreciated it, but he needed to address it. He was tired of leaving things hanging. 

“No, Alicia. Uh,” he sat in the chair across from her, “let me explain myself.” 

“Will—” 

“Listen. Our kiss awakened something in me. Something I’m not prepared to let go of. Things between us have been tense, and you’re so out of reach. Things with Peter are so complicated and I didn’t want to make things harder for you. I’m not hurting anyone. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Sorry if I made things infinitely more awkward.” He felt like he was rambling but he needed to get everything out in the open. Keeping eye contact was proving hard, but he had to persevere, had to show her he meant it. 

She went quiet for a moment and Will was debating running out of her office. This was more daunting than defending a serial killer in court. 

“It’s okay. Thanks.” She pursed her lips and looked down. Will didn’t know what he was supposed to do next. 

“Okay. I’ll leave you to it. See you at 3?” He got up and opened the door, defeated. “Yeah,” he went to leave, “and Will?” 

“Yeah?” He turned back. He knew he probably held a pained face. 

“Don’t give up hope.” She looked at him sheepishly and blushed. He felt his heart stop for a second. Did he hear her right? Is she giving him a chance? There’s actually hope for him and Alicia? 

“Okay.” He grinned and left. This was good. This was really good. 

He couldn’t wait. 

_The prompt: Alicia tries to open Will's phone and jokingly puts her own name in as the password, then is shocked that it actually works and the phone unlocks._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. Okay, that's all I have till now – spam over. I'm currently writing prompt 13. As always, please let me know what you think!

Alicia had finally agreed to make a public appearance with Peter. It had been months since she’d discovered the truth about Kalinda and, having spent so much time exploring Will, thought she’d help Peter out again. She stopped caring about him, but the nagging part of her brain kept telling her to help her children’s father. Eli had even made a hurried visit to her office in an anxious swirl. 

“Without you, Peter’s just a dope who paid for a prostitute.” He’d said.

The power she held when it came to him amused her, and she thought exploiting it every once in a while was her right. So there she was, getting ready for a cable TV interview, ready to advertise the firm she got promoted at recently.

“They’re ready for you, Alicia.” Eli approached the makeup chair she was sat in and smiled broadly. Peter then came up to her and held her hand, guiding her to the set. She gulped and swallowed down her discomfort. 

The host greeted them and they sat across her at the glass table. No matter how many times Alicia got in front of a camera, it never got easier. It wasn’t stagefright or anxiety, she just hated being in the public eye, which is the worst thing you can hate as a politician’s wife. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to Face the Nation. I’m Margaret Brennan and our guests today are newly appointed Illinois Cook County State’s Attorney Peter Florrick and his wife, Alicia Florrick, esquire.” The host turned from the camera to them. “Thank you for joining me today.” 

“Thanks for having us.” They said together. 

They talked a bit about Peter’s new position, what he was planning on doing differently, how he was planning to make it up to the Cook County people. Alicia was glad it was an actual political talk rather than the borderline gossip columns they always had her on. 

__

Will was in his apartment, watching TV. It was Sunday and Alicia told him she’d be doing an interview with Peter. He tried to not let that bother him. He still wasn’t sure why they separated—she wouldn’t tell him the exact reason—he just knew that she’s been holding contempt against him. 

That all seemed to wash away on TV, though. Under the lights and cameras, Alicia looked like a natural. Her hair was styled down, serious but not severe. She was wearing a red dress, her signature color. She was holding Peter’s hand over the table, with her silver wedding band shining through. 

He knew they were instructed to hold hands. This was all just for show. Alicia told him the only reason she agreed to the interview was to promote the firm. But… the camera panned to her face, and she looked up at Peter, and her eyes were filled with love and awe…

She was either a great actress, or she was hiding something. And he was terrified of the implications.

“How are you two doing now, after everything?” The host asked. Alicia smiled, what he knew to be her pandering smile. “We’re great. We’ve had our ups and downs but Peter made it up to me.” She rubbed his arm lovingly and Will felt his skin crawl. 

“When I tell you, Margaret, I’m gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to my wife, it is not an overstatement,” Peter chuckled, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. 

When she smiled up at him, Will shut off the TV. He’d had enough of it.

__

“Hey! Where are you?” She cheerfully asked Will on the phone. The interview had gone well and the ratings coming in where showing great results. 

“Home.” Will sounded uninterested but she shrugged it off. “Peter’s taking the kids for the night to celebrate so…wanna come over?” Alicia sat in her car in the parking lot, phone pressed to her ear. He was unusually quiet. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“What? What do you have?” She started the car and waited patiently.

“Not much.” 

His short replies were annoying her. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” They were both getting aggravated. “Okay, call me when you’re feeling normal again. Bye.” Alicia cut off the call and drove home, contemplating his weirdly detached attitude. What was with him? They spoke just that morning and he seemed fine.

A few hours later, there was a knock on her door. Three knocks, their signal, but they seemed rushed, harsher than their usual playfulness. She opened it and Will stood there in a plaid button-down and jeans. Casual Will always felt extremely strange to her; he was so inexplicably made for a suit, she sometimes forgot what he looked like with other clothes on. She had to admit, he looked good. 

“Hi,” she said, opening the door to let him in. He marched in and stood in the middle of the living room, looking around. 

“Is Peter here?” He asked, still wandering around the room. She rolled her eyes. “I’m great Will, how are you?” She crossed her arms and he snorted. “No, he’s not, why would he be?” She saw him pick up a picture frame of her, Peter, and the kids. He looked at it intently.

He finally turned to look at her. “You two just seemed awfully cozy on TV today.” 

Her jaw dropped. “Really? That’s what this is about?” She couldn’t read his face but she was absolutely floored at the implication of Will being jealous of Peter.

It was his turn to cross his arms and shrug. 

__ 

Will couldn’t believe he was doing this. He had never really been the jealous type, never really got close enough to someone to actually be jealous of any outside attention they got. But that clearly wasn’t the case with her. 

“I don’t know if you watched the interview, Alicia, but anyone watching would’ve assumed you two were happily in love.” 

“Yes, exactly! That was the whole point of the interview. I don’t see what the issue here is.” 

“When did you become such a damn good actress?” He felt bitterness and contempt worm into his speech. He hated it.

“Are you accusing me of something, Will?” She asked incredulously like she couldn’t believe he was actually thinking that way. He didn’t blame her, he couldn’t believe it either. But the uncertainty in his chest was undeniable, he couldn’t not address it. 

“Should I be worried about something? Are you mending fences? Getting back together? I think I deserve an explanation.” They were face to face in the middle of her living room, practically having a screaming match.

“Are you kidding me? Of course not! I just felt bad for him.” 

“Well excuse me for speculating, it’s not like you gave me a solid reason for the separation in the first place!” 

“Since when did you get so jealous of Peter? I used to do appearances with him all the time.” 

“Since you became mine.” His voice got stern and his heart started beating a mile a minute. Fuck, she’s gonna hate this wording. He wasn’t possessive…was he? 

“If that’s the case you need to trust me.” Her voice softened but her eyes were still laced with hurt. He suddenly felt horrible. “I do trust you,” He came up to her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I do put on a good performance, don’t I?” She blushed and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled. “Oscar-worthy.” He kissed her. It quickly turned fervent and he picked her up to take her to the bedroom. She yelped and wrapped her legs around him tightly. 

He pushed her bedroom door open with his leg and laid her on the bed, instantly getting to work on her clothes. He took her shirt off and kissed down her torso to the waistband of her pajama pants. He slid them off quickly and went up to face her again. He kissed down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, to her sternum. She hugged his head to her chest, bringing him closer. 

He unclasped her bra swiftly and massaged her breasts languidly, all the while looking her in the eye and absorbing her every reaction. She stared back at him with an open mouth, silently begging for more. He brought his mouth to her nipple and licked. She moaned and he blew cool air onto her nub, eliciting a gasp from her pretty mouth. 

He was still fully dressed so she pulled at his shirt to get it off. He stopped his movements to grab her wrists tightly. “Not now. First, I need to show you what you’d be missing if you leave me.” His voice was low and raspy and it made her shiver. “Will, I’m not gonna leave you.” She whimpered and tugged her wrists from his grasp, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Let’s hope so.” 

He was needy, plain and simple. He needed her. He needed to show her how much he needed her by proving to her that she needed him too. He looked at her hands and his gaze landed on her left ring finger. “Why do you wear your wedding band when we’re together?” 

“Force of habit, I guess. I have to wear it in public, anyway.”

He took it off and tossed it to the bedside table. He kissed her knuckles one by one and continued his movements down her body and arrived at the waistband of her panties. He kissed around her pelvis slowly, everywhere but where she needed him the most. He moved to her inner thighs. The soft skin against his cheeks felt like heaven and he’d die if he never got to experience that feeling again. 

“Will,” she mumbled and arched her hips up towards him. He held her down firmly with the palm of his hand and tsked. “You know the rules, baby. Stay put.” 

He positioned himself in front of her clothed entrance. He kissed her there languidly, before sliding her panties off. He blew cool air on wet folds and she moaned loudly. She was getting impatient. He chuckled and plunged down on her, sucking on her clit. 

“Fuck. Will.” Her voice went quiet and raised in pitch, the way it usually did when he was pleasuring her, and that tone drove him crazy. She sounded so needy. 

He licked along her slit, sucking gently on her lips before he settled against her clit again. Alicia’s chest was heaving and her blush had deepened. 

He inserted his index finger into her slowly, feeling her up. She gasped and cried out. He inserted another one and curled them upwards, hitting her where he knew would undo her. He kept at his steady movements as her hips got erratic. He licked and kissed along her clit slowly but thrust his fingers at a faster rhythm. 

“Will,” she choked out, “I’m-I’m gonna cum.” 

He quickened his pace, determined to help her reach her pleasure. “Yes, yes right there, don’t stop.” She whispered with that tone of hers and he could feel his cock aching in his jeans. 

She came with helpless gasping. Her chest was flushed. She looked breathtaking. She slumped on the mattress below him. He smirked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands and crawled up to face her again. 

“Does Peter make you cum like I do?” He whispered and trailed kisses along her jaw. “Does he please you like I do?” He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her nose lovingly. “Does he make your heart beat like I do?” She looked up at him with hooded eyes, a lazy smile gracing her features. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Say it.” 

“No one makes me feel like you do, Will. Especially not Peter.” He smiled and kissed her lips languidly, breathing her scent in deeply. He kissed her mouth, her chin, her nose, before capturing her lips again. She smiled into the kiss and his heart soared in his chest. He loved her so much. 

He stood up and undressed quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned her over to him. She stood naked in front of him and he admired her from his seat. “You’re a vision.” He pulled her between his legs and kissed her torso. She stroked his hair before straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her back to keep her balance. 

“Are you ready?” 

She nodded vigorously and raised herself. He positioned himself at her entrance and she sank down onto him in one swift move. She moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around him, getting used to it. He felt her heart beat against his chest and, being deep inside of her, felt like it was the closest he’d ever felt to her. Her lips pressed against his neck when she started moving her hips in circles. 

He grabbed onto her and started thrusting upwards. He observed her every reaction. No matter how many times they made love, he’d always enjoy looking at her as he’s pleasuring her. It filled him with pride, that he was the one eliciting those reactions from her. 

His movements quickened and soon she was bouncing on him, His mouth attached itself to her breast as she moaned and gasped against him. He let go and took her lips in his, absorbing her noises and grabbing her tightly to change their position. He turned and placed her on the bed, his lips never leaving hers. He continued his thrusts and increased his rhythm, keeping her in his embrace. 

“My baby. You’re my baby.” He whispered in her ear and kissed it. “You’re mine.” She hugged him closer and nodded against his chest. “Say it to me.” 

“I’m yours.” She whimpered and kissed his shoulder. He reveled in her words, they fueled him. He squeezed her sides and whispered back, “As I’m yours.” 

He continued his thrusting for a moment before he felt her walls clench around him. “Will, I’m cumming.” She cried out, sucking in her breath. At the sound of her voice, his thrusts turned erratic and he came too, covering her neck with kisses. 

He pulled out of her and pulled her in his embrace. They both laid sated and content under the covers. 

“I meant what I said.” He said, hesitant. She hummed in question. “I’m yours, Leesh. Completely. I want us…to be exclusive. Committed” He paused for a bit observing her reaction. “I mean, it’s not like I was seeing anyone else. Ever since we got together it’s only been you but… I just need you to know that.” That was the scariest thing he’d ever had to say. He’s wanted to express these sentiments since law school. “I’m putting all my cards on the table. I know it’s not fair of me to put pressure on you because of everything but—” 

“I meant it too, Will.” She smiled up at him. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.” His heart beat loudly and he was positive she could hear it. “And…I’d like to be committed too. You’re the only one I’ve been with in a while and I’d like to keep it that way.” She sat up and kissed his cheek. He blushed and she laughed. He was cute. 

“I…wow. Leesh, I’m so happy right now you wouldn’t believe it.” He hugged her tight and she nuzzled his neck. “Let’s keep it quiet still for a bit more though, okay? I need to figure out a way to tell everyone.” 

“Of course. I’ll help you.” He rubbed her back soothingly and watched her drift off to sleep. 

He was happy. So irrevocably happy. 

_The prompt: Will is jealous._


	13. Chapter 13

They were lying in bed together after hours of making love. There was nothing Alicia loved more than cuddling with him afterwards. Having his body smushed against hers was just what she needed to fall asleep. Above all, his presence was just comforting. 

They were lying quietly under the covers, his back turned to her. She wanted to be the big spoon for once, so he laughed and complied and turned to nestle into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around and leaned her forehead between his shoulder blades. This was heaven. 

After a while, she pulled back a bit, loosening her grip on him. His breathing had evened out so she assumed he had fallen asleep. She admired his back. The muscles moving with each breath, his shoulder blades poking out, his soft skin under her palms. She rubbed her index finger in circles around his spine and hoped he found it relaxing. He had a few adorable freckles tainting his skin and she traced them with her eyes. The dimples at the bottom of his spine invited her fingers to rest there and she breathed his scent in. 

“I could stare at your back all day.” She whispered, mostly to herself. It was true, he had a beautiful back. 

“I would let you play with it all day.” He whispered and she was taken aback. “I thought you fell asleep.” Her hands still continued their movements, now lightly squeezing his waist. He turned in her arms and stared at her intently. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her torso. “I like cherishing every moment I have with you.” 

She smiled softly at him and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his jaw. She kissed his forehead and brought his head down to her chest. He settled into her and practically lay atop her while she stroked his hair soothingly. 

In the dim light of her reading lamp, she could see the strands of his hair. She remembered how it was longer when they were in college and how she used to stroke it when they laid on her couch. This wasn’t much different at all. 

“Oh, look at that.” Alicia said cheekily as she held on to a strand of hair. 

“What?” He asked in the tired voice she loved. 

“There’s a gray hair here.” She tugged at his hair a bit and he winced. “You know I can’t see it, right?” She laughed and handed him the hand mirror she kept on her side table. 

He sat up and looked into it, angling it up to his hair and sticking the strands out. He spotted it. 

“Oh, God.” 

He obsessively ran his hand through the rest of his hair, checking for more. Alicia just looked at him amused. 

“Are you…okay?” She took the mirror from him and placed it back on the table. He paused for a bit before looking her in the eye. “I’m getting old, Leesh.” 

She laughed and shook her head. “Will, we’re 44. Graying hair is bound to happen.” He placed his head in his hands. “Don’t say that!” 

She tried to put on a more serious face for him – as hard as that was – and rubbed his back up and down soothingly. 

“What am I gonna do?” 

“Simple, you rock your one gray hair and get used to it. Everyone has it, Will. Nothing to be ashamed of.” She patted his back and laid back on the bed again. 

“You don’t.” He commented. Alicia just laughed. “What?” 

“I do! I have more than you, in fact. I’ve been graying for a couple of years now! I dye my hair once a month.” She whispered that last part and winked. Will looked down at her, shocked. “Really?” He leaned down and inspected her hair. “Looks natural.” She chuckled. “Thank you. Took a while to get the shade right but we made it.” 

Will raised an eyebrow at her. “How are you not bothered by any of this? Not that you should be, but… you seem awfully at peace with it.” 

Alicia shrugged and took his hand in hers. “Will, I bared and raised two children. You never lose track of your age when you have kids. As they grow older, you become more aware of your own mortality. Zach is almost seventeen! An adult! What does that make me?” She smiled solemnly. “I’m just a middle aged mother trying to build a career in law. You come to terms with it, Will. Just don’t let it stop you from doing things you love.” 

He laid back next to her and cuddled close. “Age sure has made you wiser.” She laughed. “It has. Maybe if you didn’t live that bachelor lifestyle of yours you’d actually feel time passing.” 

“You say that like it’’s a good thing.” He smiled and squeezed her hip. She hummed. “You’re right…looks like you’re the one who’s got it right here.” 

“No, you’re the responsible one. Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t mind growing old if I’m with the right person. Growing old and wrinkly with someone has an appeal to it.” 

Alicia paused to think about his words. Half her life she thought she’d grow old with Peter. They’d be old and gray and sit on their porch in Highland Park and host lunches for their grandchildren and all would be merry. How wrong she was. Now she didn’t know what she’ll do when she’s old, and that terrified her. But…

The prospect of growing old with Will was inviting. Comforting. He wouldn’t betray her, wouldn’t step out on her. He’d hold her close until she’s 80. And the fact that she wanted this life with him terrified her. 

“Yeah. Growing old alone sounds lonely.” 

They sat in silence. It was nearing 2am but they didn’t sleep, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“I wouldn’t mind growing old with you.” Alicia smiled at him hesitantly, trying to read his thoughts. His face broke out in a grin. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

The fact that they were still in limbo about where their relationship stood didn’t stop either from fantasizing about a future. One that was uncertain, unlikely, and hard to get. But it was fantasy. And it was almost achievable. 

_The prompt: Alicia playing with Will’s hair and finds a grey hair. He has a midlife crisis._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.

She was waiting for him in her apartment on Friday night. After a whole week of rushed afternoon lunch breaks and stolen stares, they finally had the night to themselves. It's the weekend, like clockwork, and he was coming to spend it with her.

At 8:45 sharp, she heard the knocks on the door. She rushed to it and breathed deeply before opening it and grinning at him. "Hi, baby," he smiled back. He was still in his work clothes but had brought with him an overnight bag. She tugged him in and closed the door behind him, immediately attacking his mouth.

She pushed him against the door and he dropped the bag, kissing her back for a moment before pulling away.

"Leesh-" He held her steady in his hands, "wait."

She frowned and wriggled in his grasp. She wrapped her hands around his waist and tried again, but he held her firmly. She looked at him and couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. Suddenly, fear settled into her.

"Y-you don't want to?" She asked slowly and loosened her arms' grip. She was struck by images of her and Peter a few years ago when he was supposedly cheating on her with numerous women.

_"Hey," she whispered in a low voice when she slid in bed. She wore his favorite black teddy in hopes of enticing him. They hadn't been intimate in a while and she had…needs._

_Peter turned to her and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry honey, I'm exhausted from work. Raincheck?" Her heart dropped and she pursed her lips. "Sure." She shrugged it off._

_She turned away from him and hugged the covers closer to her. She felt humiliated._

_Or the other time when she tried to seduce him when he came home from work and his excuse was, "I need a shower."_

_Or how he'd pretend to fall asleep on the couch to avoid her._

Those memories haunted Alicia and she gulped. How undesirable she must've been. How utterly revolting Peter must have thought she was. She stepped away from Will. His expression grew confused and concerned.

"I'm sorry." She turned around and walked to her living room.

"Hey, what?" He caught up with her and held her gently in place. He looked down at her with his puppy dog eyes and she sniffed. She shook her head. "Sorry I attacked you like that, I thought you wanted it…wanted me." She looked down. She felt ridiculous. Will and her have been having an affair for months now, and she still somehow found a way to be insecure. But she couldn't shake the feeling off. She was growing attached to him, and if he ended up leaving her…

Will frowned. Where was all of this coming from?

He squeezed her arms. "Leesh, of course I want you." He stroked her cheek soothingly. His heart ached at the thought that he might have just hurt her. She sighed, as if letting go of heavy breaths, and nodded. "I just, I thought you weren't feeling like it. Maybe you stopped liking me!" She said self-consciously, now embarrassed. She said that last part in a joking manner but he could sense the fear lurking.

"Leesh, you can't possibly believe that." He hugged her close and leaned his straining arousal against her. "I want you all day, every day." He whispered and kissed her ear, ghosting his lips over her features. "You know that, baby." He kissed her lovingly.

"Then what's wrong? Why did you stop me earlier?" She still had lingering doubt in her eyes.

"We have time, Leesh. We don't need to beat the clock to go back to work. We don't need to sneak away. We have the whole weekend. We can relax and be slower and enjoy this." He smiled again and kissed her cheek. She blinked a few times and processed his words. He took her hand in his and squeezed it, guiding her to the bedroom.

Once they arrived, he shrugged off his own blazer and slowly started shedding her clothes off. "I'm gonna take such good care of you," he whispered in her ear. Once her shirt and jeans were discarded to the floor, he undid the bed and slowly backed her up, and laid her on it. She was in her black bra and panties. She looked stunning.

"How could anyone deny you?" He asked himself. He took his shirt and trousers off and joined her on the bed, leaned over her, and draped the covers over them to shield them from the world. He stared at her for a moment, simply admiring her. She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and he was done for. He kissed her sweetly, savoring her. His hands framed her face and he ran his fingers through her hair.

His lips traveled her face and kissed whatever they landed on. His hand snaked to hers and held it tightly next to her head. He loved simply kissing her, making out with her. It was a fantasy merely a few months ago, and now they were here. His lips caught hers again and he reveled in how well they molded together, how utterly perfect she felt against him. Her velvet tongue against his and her scent in his nose almost sent him into sensory overload.

Alicia sighed and smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and brought his body closer. They locked eyes for a moment and she blushed. This was so goddamn intimate.

Will smiled and kissed down her jaw, settling on her neck. He kissed and grazed her flesh gently with his teeth and heard her breath quiver beneath him. He kissed down her body slowly and remembered the email he sent her once.

My only purpose? To be a servant to your body. Thinking about kissing you…everywhere…

He was almost constantly thinking about her, so his sentiments weren't exaggerated.

He unclasped her bra and took it off of her. His lips settled on her breast for a minute. Her chest rose with every breath she took, and it quickened with his actions. His hands stroked her smooth skin and he felt her shiver beneath his touch. He kissed her sternum, down her torso, back up to her face. His lips captured hers again.

His hand snaked down her torso and ghosted over her pelvis. She instinctively arched her back to meet his hand. He teased the waistband of her panties a bit before sliding his fingers onto her clit. Alicia moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

He stroked her bundle of nerves hesitantly, reveling in the little noises she made against his lips. He entered his index finger slowly and she broke their kiss to groan. His thumb continued his movements around her clit.

"How's this, baby?" He asked against her ear. Her breath was quickening with his every move. "Amazing," she gasped out. He smiled sweetly at and pecked her nose.

He inserted another finger and stretched them out a bit. Alicia gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands gripped his shoulders and Will smothered her neck with kisses. How we loved her neck.

"W-Will," she stuttered out. "I need you. Please."

He removed his hand from its place, bringing it up to his mouth. His eyes held hers as he sucked her off his fingers and she groaned.

He sat up and slid her panties off of her. He took his own underwear and shirt off and leaned into her again.

"Will. I need you," she pleaded again.

Will held his erection in his hand, stroking it a few times. He aligned himself with her opening. He stroked the head along her slit, up to her clit, back down. She was so wet and wanton and ready he could slip right in.

"Will," she whined. "You're such a tease." She couldn't help but smile. Will chuckled and leaned over to kiss her again. "I'll give you everything you want." He said as he slid himself slowly into her.

"Aww," she groaned and sighed as he entered her. He thrust the tip in and out a few times. "I'll give you everything you want," he repeated and plunged into her. That is when she was satisfied; when she was utterly filled by him.

Will began thrusting slowly, in and out. She sighed contently and grabbed at him. He wrapped her head in his arms and held her tight, kissing her temple. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and brought him impossibly closer.

"Of course I want you," Will whispered as he continued his thrusting, "of course I do, baby." His reassurance melted her heart and she hugged him tightly. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him lovingly and his movements quickened. He moaned into their kiss.

Alicia got all breathy and her throaty little noises were turning him on so much. He sat up and held her waist down as he pumped into her faster, all the while whispering sweet nothings. Her noises got more and more desperate. "Don't stop, don't stop," she moaned. He leaned down and wrapped her body in his again, never slowing down. Alicia held onto his biceps as his movements shook the bed and she was on the verge of ecstasy.

"Will, I'm gonna cum," she breathed out. He brought his hand down to her clit and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Cum for me, Leesh." He kissed her deeply and she came undone in his arms with a loud groan. She bit on his lower lips and the sting threw over the edge and he came down with her.

His arms never left her as he slid out of her and tucked them both under the covers again. He cuddled her into him and she rested her head on his chest. They both breathed deeply, coming down from their highs.

"Leesh, why did you think I didn't want you earlier?" He asked after a while. He stroked her arm soothingly. She sighed. "When Peter lost interest in me and started sleeping with other women, he started rejecting my advances. I guess the situation brought me back to those moments." She just shrugged but he could tell she was still hurt.

His anger with Peter never subsided. How a man can fuck up this bad and lose a woman this beautiful, Will didn't know. How could anyone cheat on Alicia? The thought boggled his mind.

"I don't think I'll ever lose interest in you even if I tried," he chuckled, completely serious. "You have nothing to worry about." He hoped he shooed her insecurities away. He hoped she felt his love and commitment. He held her hand and she hummed.

"I'm nothing if I'm not yours." He added. He felt her sigh and she looked up at him.

"I feel the same." She couldn't deny it anymore. Her reaction earlier was proof enough. She needed him. She needed him as much as he needed her, and neither of them seemed to mind.

_The prompt: Alicia thinks Will is rejecting her advances._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frickin ffn is acting up. BUT thank you to pphantast on ffn for the prompt. As usual, it'll be at the end of the chapter! This is an alternate ending to 2x14 Net Worth, AKA how it should've ended.

Alicia kept thinking about what Owen had said. She wasn’t “too good”, was she? 

_“You are who you are. You can’t cheat. It’s not in your makeup.”_

She knew he meant that in a positive way as a compliment of sorts, but she couldn’t help feeling offended. Sure, she didn’t like being selfish in her decision making, and sure she has abandoned her happiness for the sake of others, but did that make her too good? If that were the case why did she constantly feel like a terrible person? She wasn’t too good. She simply tries to protect her children who had been through enough already. Their father was a disappointment, they didn’t need their mother to screw up as well. 

But she couldn’t help but think… what if she were to be selfish for once? What if she were to actually pursue what she wants? Pursue the person she wants? 

The conversation she had with Owen at the motel kept replaying in her head. She wasn’t in love, was she? She couldn’t be. 

_“Happens to the best of us.”_

She hadn’t even considered that possibility before Owen had called her out on it. She blamed all the yearning she had been repressing on a long-standing, fifteen year long curiosity. But her brother’s words made her realize, made her question her worst fear; what if she was in love? What if she’d been in love with Will since Criminal Law 101? 

That thought terrified her. Were the past fifteen years of her life nothing? Was it all a mistake? 

Those questions kept her up the whole night, she barely got any sleep. After hours of tossing and turning she came to the conclusion: she had to ask him about the voicemail. It was driving her crazy and she didn’t think she’d know rest until she found out. She was doing fine not knowing before but Owen had to open Pandora’s Box and trap her in this limbo.

In the morning, after barely getting a wink of sleep, she showered and got ready. Her anxiety was at an all time high. She tossed clothes around her closet trying to find the perfect outfit. She first settled on a formal pantsuit. Prim, proper, dark. Appropriate. She rolled her eyes, she was exactly what her brother predicted. 

She took the suit off and rummaged further. She finally settled on a formal black dress she’d worn once. It had a square neck and 3/4 sleeves and it reached her knees. She had to give it to herself, she looked hot. If she were to do this, she had to look and act confident and this was just the dress she needed. She applied her makeup and made sure her lipstick was perfect.

The drive to the firm wasn’t easy. She kept trying to talk herself out of it. Played over every possible scenario in her head, weighing her options, comparing the pros and cons. This plan of hers was getting her nowhere. 

She finally arrived to her office and took a deep, stabilizing breath. It was now or never. She took her coat off and went up to the 28th floor to look for Will. As she got to his assistants’ desk, she saw him sitting with Diane in her office, watching TV. He got up when he saw her and walked towards her. 

“Hey,” he smiled as he grabbed papers from his assistant and ushered her into his office. “How was everywhere?” He grinned to himself. 

“It was good. Good,” she breathed out.

“Good job on the road. The studio apologized and we did pretty well.” He placed the documents on his desk and skimmed through a few. She remained glued to her spot in the middle of the room. She could feel the anxiety seeping from her pores. She didn’t know what to with her hands. 

“Will, I need a moment of your time,” she practiced that line in the mirror the night before. 

“Okay,” he grinned up at her, seeming surprised. She approached his desk and laid her hand against a chair. She felt like she could drop at any minute. She could hear her heartbeats. 

“I never got the second message to my cellphone,” she said in one breath. She tried to appear relaxed, chill, professional. Like this wasn’t at all eating at her. He looked at her confused. “I don’t know why.” 

“A second message? No, you got everything.” His eyebrows were furrowed. She was silently begging for him to understand. _Please don’t make me spell it out._

“When you phoned Peter’s press conference you left two messages, but I didn’t get the second I only got the first.” She paused to breathe. She felt so achingly vulnerable, she hated it. She knew how she looked. Like she was begging him to say what she was hoping he’d say. Alicia Florrick never wore her heart on her sleeve and she was about to start crying.

“I hate missed connections and that stuff, so can I ask; what did you say?” She tried to smile but she knew it looked odd and forced. Her whole body was stiff she could barely move. He walked to his door and her heart hammered with his every step. 

“In my second message?” 

__ 

_Fuck._

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He never expected to be in that position. When she didn’t end up calling him back he assumed she wasn’t interested, but this? This changed everything. For the past months he was under the impression she knew about his feelings for him, but no. This awkwardness was apparently one-sided. 

He shut the door and paused to gain some time. 

“Yes.” 

He turned around and looked at her. Really looked at her. She looked gorgeous that morning. The dress she wore was tailor-made for her, and her hair looked so soft his hand ached to stroke it, run his fingers through it, brush it behind her ears. She was still glued to her spot. 

“You don’t have to say.” She was giving him an out. She always did that. She always initiated potentially dangerous and difficult conversations and left it to him to determine their fate. Infuriating, but smart. 

A million thoughts ran through his head. Does he tell the truth? Does he lie? He suddenly remembered Tammy, his non-girlfriend girlfriend. This would hardly count as cheating, she barely even liked him. 

Ever since Alicia “ignored” his voicemail, he had tried _so hard_ to get over her. He felt humiliated, he almost resented her. He slept around and eventually reconnected with Tammy to try and fill the empty Alicia void. Had he been successful? Not really. But was he ready to expose himself to her, face to face, with no prior warning or preparation?

This was more unnerving than the hardest of trials in court. 

She looked at him with her big hazel eyes and her pouty lipstick covered lips and he just… he had to. It was now or never. Might as well get it over with. 

“No I will,” he breathed, “I said…” His heart was about to beat out of his chest. How was he supposed to say this? Her eyes were begging him to put her out of her misery. 

“You told me that night that you needed a plan and hung up. I was so frustrated and I felt so defeated, so I left you that first voicemail. But the more I thought about it the worse I felt. No, you didn’t make the right choice. I had to convince you to pick me, choose me. Not Peter. Not his stupid campaign. Me. And that plan you asked about? My plan is that I love you.” He stopped and let the words hang in the air. He was terrified. He’d never made confessions of love before and he hated it. _How do people allow themselves to be so vulnerable?_

He looked at Alicia and she looked about the way he expected her to look: absolutely internally freaking out. A blush had settled on her face and her eyes averted towards the ground. Oh, boy. 

“And I said that I could meet you anywhere…and that we could make a plan.” He continued. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. 

He looked down at her and her hands were shaking. Concern grew in him. “Leesh, are you okay? Come, sit,” he gently grabbed her arm and sat her on the chair in front of his desk. 

“I’m fine. This is just…a lot.” 

“You must have suspected it. You came here with a purpose, I can tell.” It wasn’t accusatory, he was just curious.

__

_FUCK._

What now? 

She hadn’t planned this far. She didn’t know if she should feel ecstatic or terrified. Maybe both? She felt both. She was excited and anxious and hopeful and utterly scared shitless. 

She had to say something. He was looking at her with those puppy dog eyes and she could just melt. Maybe Owen was right, maybe he did have sultry eyes. Just, sadder. 

“Will,” 

“Look, I’m sorry. This is probably not what you wanted to hear. You asked, I answered. I tried to keep this locked away, but I’m not going to lie to you. I care about you too much, but I don’t want to lose you.” He sat on the chair opposite her and clasped his hands. 

“You won’t lose me,” she said quietly, barely above a whisper. He looked at her, eyes filled with hope. She swallowed. “I’ve spent so much of my life living for other people. Doing things against my wishes. Sacrificing. And where has that gotten me? I’m 43 and barely two years into a law career with a husband who cheated on me with hookers and went to prison for eight months. And I’m tired, Will. I want to do things for me. I want…I want you.” She finally looked up and they locked eyes. 

His eyes were almost comically wide open. He froze, as if he wasn’t sure if he had heard her right. 

Alicia sighed, her anxiety high was depleting, and she felt exhausted from the lack of sleep. All their cards were on the table, now it was time to play.

“I…I don’t know what to say.” He grinned. The sight made her smile. He was adorable. “Me neither, I feel like I’m in high school.” 

Will looked around them and sighed. “Damn these walls.” She chuckled. “I’ll say.” 

He gently took her hand in his and stroked his thumb over her knuckles. “Alicia, I’m ready. All the complications, all your drama, the press, your kids, Peter, work. I’m willing if you are.” He smiled at her and she almost swooned. She squeezed his hand. 

“I am.”

He grinned. “Then let’s make a plan.” She could practically see the love pouring out of his glazed over eyes and she blushed. This will take some getting used to. 

_The prompt: Will & Alicia have an honest conversation about The Voicemail. On TGW, Will lied to Alicia about the second voicemail he left her at the end of season 1. I’ve always wondered what would have happened if he had been truthful when she finally asked him what he said. Would he and Alicia have met somewhere to make a plan together? And what would that plan have looked like?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M RATED CHAPTER. Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated the ao3 chapters. I posted them on ff in November and never got around to posting them here. Here they are! Enjoy.

**5x15 never happens.**

Alicia and Will were battling it out in court again. It had been seven months since Alicia left Lockhart Gardner and while the feud wasn't as fiery as when she and Cary first left, Will's passion and anger against her, in particular, was still flaming.

It was unnerving. Picking up a case only to discover he was the opposition always hurt, and yet she couldn't show it. She had to seem like she was up to the challenge, had to prove to him time and time again that he wasn't better than her, no matter how many times he tried to humiliate her. Given how many times she personally has gone against him, and not just their respective firms, told her that he did it on purpose. He chose the cases he chose to make a point against her. And she was growing so tired of it.

But as much as she wanted him to leave her alone, she wouldn't know what to do if he actually did. What, then, will she do without him? When will she be able to see him? Admire his strong jaw and expressive eyes and well-fitting suits?

It was decidedly a lose-lose.

Will was still trying his hardest to throw her off her rhythm, his hardest to beat her ruthlessly. She got used to his tactics with time and had managed to adapt, which only infuriated him more.

"Objection!" Will exclaimed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She just rolled her eyes.

"What now, Mr. Gardner?" The judge seemed to agree with her. Will was so focused on throwing her off that he hadn't tried to stay on the judge's good side, and in that aspect, Alicia seemed like the underdog. And she was using every opportunity she could get.

"Asked and answered." Will straightened his jacket and glared at her. Alicia just eyed the judge for confirmation. "I'll allow it. Proceed, Mrs. Florrick." She smirked and saw his eye roll in her periphery. He sat back down and she continued with her argument.

Her confidence only grew as court proceeded, and when the judge adjourned the court for the following Monday, she felt smug when she walked up to Will.

"Ready to settle yet?"

Will glared at her and stuffed files in his briefcase. "In your dreams." He abruptly turned and walked towards the door. She scurried behind him.

"What do you want, Alicia?" He asked coldly when they reached the hallway. The courthouse was clearing of people due to the late hour. She saw uncharacteristic exhaustion in his eyes. She gulped.

"I just need to tell you something."

"What?" He rolled his eyes. What more could she have to say to him?

"Milton called me this morning. He wants to jump ship from LG and join us. Said it was because of your shit clientele."

His nostrils flared. She was getting to him.

"I told him I'll think about it, but I wanted to let you know so you could get your act together." It came out more bitter than she intended it to be, but nothing was too bitter at that point for them. She turned around without another word and left him standing alone in the emptying hallway.

Will was seething. He couldn't bear it. He found himself driving around restlessly, pondering his next move. Alicia always managed to get under his skin, no matter how menial her quips were. That, paired with the case he was losing, was driving him up the wall. The audacity of her lecturing me on responsibility…

It was Friday. He didn't want to go back to his office or return to his cold and empty apartment.

His thoughts never left Alicia. Maybe she was right, he did need to get over her.

Every time he felt his anger for her decimating, he's reminded of her betrayal. How she left him. How she chose Cary of all people to start her life anew with.

She left him. She was offered managerial partnership as a fourth-year associate and she still left him! Stabbed him in the back and left, and took millions of dollars with her. The more time passed the less it became about the money. LG had money, they'll be fine, but Will didn't have another Alicia. And he missed her, but he couldn't bring himself down and forgive her.

He offered her the world and she chewed it and spat it back in his face. All he ever wanted was a life in her shape, and yet.

Will's knuckles whitened against the black leather of the steering wheel. He abruptly changed his course, finally with a destination in mind.

He parked in the dingy parking and rode up the even dingier elevator. He quickly glanced at his watch. 7pm. She had to still be here.

He arrived to their floor and Florrick, Agos, and Associates greeted him. He hated to admit it, but it had a nice ring to it. He shook his head and walked around to find her. Given the lack of walls, it wasn't very difficult.

"Alicia." He finally spotted her. She was walking out of the conference room to what he assumed was her office. She held a file in her hands and she had black frames perched on her nose. He hated how attracted to her he was at that moment. She looked up confused and raised her eyebrows when she spotted him. "What do you want, Will?" She sounded exasperated, like his being there was just so inconvenient.

Will approached her, slow but steady, and stood facing her near her desk. They were in "her office" now. He actually looked around for the first time. It was cute, quaint. He could see bits of Alicia around the place, even though, admittedly, it did smell slightly damp.

"Will?" She asked when he didn't answer. He turned to her and stared right into her hazel eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed, whether with concern or annoyance, he didn't know. Her blazer was draped on a coat hanger and she stood before him in a thin white blouse and dark mauve pencil skirt. His mouth watered. He cleared his throat.

"You had no right to speak to me like that in the courthouse earlier." He tried to keep his voice stern and frown steady. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, grow up."

"No, Alicia! Was it not enough that the client you were defending today was one of LG's?! This was humiliating! And it's all your fault." They were alone and Will could speak how he wanted. "And I couldn't even use any of the shit I have against him because it would break attorney-client privilege." He walked closer, "you're awful, Alicia."

Her face had reddened. She was getting mad. "That's what you came all the way here for? To tell me I'm so fucking awful and terrible? Thanks, Will. Noted." Sarcasm dripped from her speech. She ditched the glasses on her desk and some deranged part of him wished she'd kept them on.

"Stay away from Milton."

"Hey, I won't deny him if he comes crawling to me."

"Alicia." His tone was stiff, a warning. "You hate me and I hate you too," it pained him to say it, "but haven't you taken enough from me?" He wasn't just insinuating to all the clients and the business. He glared at her and contempt raged in his eyes. Alicia had taken everything and turned him to mush. And she didn't even care.

They had unknowingly inched closer together and their faces were barely apart. Will was transported back to that night over a year ago when he and Diane were battling it out against Alicia and Cary in a mock trial. That same raging passion coursed through them, except this time around, it wasn't due to some game.

Will couldn't help it, though. She had gotten wide-eyed and, taking one look at her, he was a goner. He cupped her face and smashed it against his own, immediately latching on to her lips. She responded in kind, to his relief, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He had missed her so much.

He ravaged her, taking in every inch of her mouth. His arms snaked around her waist and he sat her on her desk, pushing a few things out of the way. It was crazy how different this was from the last time he cleared her desk. He squeezed her hips and she moaned into their kiss.

"Fuck, I missed you so much." He whispered, almost too quietly, as if he didn't even want her to hear it. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. His hands played with the hem of her skirt. She sighed and wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer. Their movements were quick, frantic. He rode her skirt up her thighs and felt along the skin of her thigh. It was as smooth and creamy as he'd remembered.

His mouth settled on her collarbone and he sucked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed harder against her. His hands traveled around her body, from her hips, down her legs, up to her ribs. Alicia had never felt so on fire. She tugged at his hair and brought his face up to hers again. She kissed him deeply, pouring in all the apologies left unsaid. She cupped his face with one hand and snaked her other down his front to settle over his erection.

Will moaned when Alicia palmed him through his pants. Having her in his arms was all he ever needed.

He pushed her skirt up and moved her panties out of his way with his fingers. She was already panting against his lips. He stroked her clit softy with his thumb and she thrust gently against him, silently begging him for more.

He made sure she was stable on the desk. He pulled away from her and looked at her for the first time that night. Her eyes were shades darker and her face was flush with lust. He could read her so well. He knew she was going to regret this the minute they finish. He also knew she would stop him if he didn't hurry so he swiftly entered two fingers into her.

She moaned out and held tightly onto him. Her lips pressed against his neck as he pushed his digits in and out, slowly. He was taking her places she hadn't been to in a while. After a moment, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to relieve his frustration. He needed to show her just what she did to him.

He removed his fingers and she whimpered. He made quick work of unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants and the next thing they knew he was in her, hot and deep. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. They held eye contact for a moment and Will could sense the anger dissolving into raw vulnerability. He was still angry at her, but having her there, in his arms again after everything they'd been through, made a lump grow in his throat.

He captured her lips in his again and started thrusting. His palms were on the desk, holding them still, as he built momentum and started ramming into her. The little moans and groans she released reminded him of old times and he kept going, chasing that feeling of a happier them.

He never felt as satisfied as he did when he was enveloped by her. She tightened her legs' grip around him and he pounded harder into her. Her breathing was ragged, he could hear her pants as she nibbled on his earlobe. He hugged her to him and continued his harsh movements, kissing and sucking at her lovely neck that he'd so missed.

"Will," she whispered. Hearing her say his name in this tone rather than the new spiteful one turned him on so much. He tilted his head and kissed her again. He felt her walls clenching and went faster. Her fingers wrapped in his hair and pulled and the playfulness tugged at his heart. He felt himself smile as he sensed her come apart against him. A few strategic strokes later and he was gone too.

They stood there, panting loudly, still in each other's arms. Will was terrified of what would happen when he let her go. What now? Where do we go from here?

She shifted against him and he gulped. He slipped out of her and stepped away, fixing his rumpled clothes. He was suddenly embarrassed at the awkwardness following the sexual release. Judging by her awkward shuffling and clothes-straightening, she felt the same. What was he supposed to do?

In the midst of pleasure he forgot how mad at her he was supposed to be, how angry and bitter and betrayed he was supposed to feel. But after months, and after looking at her, and after touching her again after what felt like an eternity, he couldn't seem to care.

He glanced at her and held her eyes for a moment. She looked stumped too. He turned around without another word and left the firm.

She was freaking out. The sex was passionate and hard and so inexplicably Will. How she'd missed his touch. She'd had sex with Peter from time to time after they broke up but nothing and no one ever compared to Will. After thinking she was never going to experience the feeling of him again, she felt depressed, felt like she had missed out on a lot. And now, suddenly out of nowhere, she felt hope, albeit a bit dirty.

What was she thinking? In the middle of her open office? Somebody could've walked in. She shook her head and stared at the exit where Will had left moments prior. Where do they go from here?

She kept mulling over his actions. He visited her. He initiated the kiss. He wanted her. Was he planning on doing all this? When he entered he seemed so sad and angry and she gulped at the thought of being the reason for that. She'd been the reason behind his anguish for months and she couldn't take it anymore.

Alicia sat on her chair and stared at the mess in front of her. She smiled at the strewn papers and glasses. He did this. And she wanted him again. Again and again and again. She cursed under her breath. They opened that door again and she doubted she'd be able to close it soon.

Will's face was glued to the forefront of her mind. After she left Lockhart/Gardner, all she did was focus on the look of pure hatred in Will's eyes as he fired her. That fueled her to forget any feelings she might have had for him. She buried it all, dismissed his looks, told herself he wanted nothing to do with her ever again. She was convinced he was disgusted by her. Maybe he still was, but tonight, she thought differently.

She packed her bag and left the office, knowing full well she wouldn't be getting any work done.

On her drive home, she reminisced. She remembered all the times she had the chance to say something but didn't. All the times she chickened out of revealing too much. All the times she coward behind her love for him and hid it with sex and a relationship she pretended was nothing more than an affair. She never allowed herself to think otherwise, those thoughts led nowhere.

Unless…

She's ruined everything by never saying anything out loud. The daunting realization fell on her and regret washed up her throat. She could just cry. Stupid. So, so stupid. She let a few tears fall. She remained quiet and now it was too late.

Or was it?

She felt a rush of emotions wash down on her and found herself driving to his apartment instead of hers.

Her heart was stuck in her throat as she parked. She was terrified. This could either go horribly wrong or horribly right.

She went up the elevator, foot tapping furiously on the floor. The elevator doors opened, and there was Will, standing on the other side. He looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you leaving?" She asked, suddenly feeling small and insignificant. "Yeah. I was coming to see you." He offered a tiny smile and she returned it. He ushered her into his apartment and shut the door behind them.

She looked around the place. She hadn't been there since they ended their affair. She glanced at the doorway and blushed, remembering the time they fucked against the door.

"Am I going too hard?" She shivered at the memory.

They stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to say. She didn't think this through. His glassy puppy dog eyes stared at her and she was a mess. The pout on his lip reminded her of the look he gave her the night Ashbaugh died, and the memories that flooded her that evening. She was so overwhelmed she could start bawling in front of him.

Having him once more wasn't enough; she wanted him every day, for the rest of her days. Alicia felt as if her brainpower was slowly vacating her skull, leaving behind a mush of desperate wanting and affection towards the hurting man in front of her. She sighed. She had to say something.

"What have we done to each other?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The anger on Will's face from earlier in the day dissolved into the hurt she saw in front of her, and she didn't know which one was worse. He sighed. "I have no idea."

"Will, I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. This wasn't a long con where I pretended to work for you just to stab you in the back. I hadn't planned this. This wasn't about the clients and the money. You have to believe me." They were still standing in the front room.

"Then why did you leave? If the clients and the money were so insignificant, why did you leave?" His voice was hard but not angry.

"To… to get away from you."

She stared at him to gauge his reaction but he was unreadable. "I couldn't take it anymore, Will. After Peter's win and our kiss on election night, I realized something. I was hopelessly, desperately in love with you. So much so I thought I saw you at Peter's celebration party and was ready to run away with you." His eyes widened at that.

"I was going to call you but… I couldn't. I was officially the first lady of Illinois. This was big. The thought terrified me. I was going to be on the radar more than ever before and I couldn't. I just couldn't give in, Will. You have to understand." She practically begged. He remained silent.

"So I called Cary instead, and we made a plan. I was iffy about it the whole time, all I could think about was you. I felt so awful, but Cary kept me grounded. He was somewhat of a bad influence, morally speaking. And he and the other fourth years convinced me. I thought being away from you would solve all of this. I thought my feelings will diminish. But the more you hated me the more I longed for you. And that's that." She sighed.

It was then she realized she had told him she was in love with him.

"Will. Say something, please." Her voice shrank and her confidence wavered.

"Owen told me about this."

"What?" What did her brother have to do with this?

"When I was working on a case, I visited his university campus and ran into him. He invited me to his office and offered me yogurt and some…information."

Alicia was shocked. Owen never told her this. She was gonna kill him.

"He told me you left because of me. I didn't believe him, I didn't want to. I was done with you by that point, I never wanted to see your face again."

She shifted awkwardly on her feet. He smiled.

"But a tiny part me wished it was true. I loved you, Alicia. I tried so hard not to. I tried so hard to convince myself that you were awful and were never the person I thought you were. But even when I hated you, I loved you."

She couldn't believe they were being so open with each other. That was a first.

"I love you, Leesh. You know that, right? You have to know that by now." He approached her and held her gaze. His eyes bored into hers and she felt them welling up again. She shook her head. "Maybe. I don't know. I tried to push that idea away and I just made everything worse." She sniffed. He used the nickname reserved for him. Her tears were actually falling. She wiped them away, embarrassed.

Will's hand reached up and cupped her face. He wiped a tear away with his thumb and she shivered at his touch.

"I guess we're both to blame." She leaned into his touch and kissed his palm.

"I missed you." She whispered. She couldn't take it. He looked down at her as if she had offered him the whole world on a silver platter. He leaned down and kissed her nose and she blushed. Being engulfed by his smell again was like coming home. "I missed you too."

"What do we do now?"

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and took her hand to lead her further into the apartment.

"Fresh start?" He asked. She hugged his arm and nodded against it.

"Fresh start."

_The prompt: Desk sex + Feud ending._


	17. Chapter 17

Will opened his eyes to a ceiling that has become familiar over the past few months. The sweet smell of Alicia's hair engulfed him and he felt at home. He looked down at her. She was huddled closely by his side with her arm draped over his torso. She was snoring a bit. It was adorable.

It was Friday; a long weekend, so her kids had gone to their dad's the evening before and he came to spend the night with her.

An idea popped into his mind and he slowly eased off the bed without disturbing her sleep. He wore a t-shirt and sweatpants he kept at her place and walked over to her kitchen.

He has somewhat figured out where most things were by that point, though he still had to open a couple of cabinets to find the flour. He was going to make her the best breakfast she'd ever had.

He started the coffeepot and got to work on the pancake batter. He remembered once a few months ago she mentioned liking cinnamon pancakes, so he added it to the mix. When a short stack started forming, he pulled out another pan and cracked an egg, sunny side up style, the way she liked it.

He brought out a tray and placed the plates of pancakes and eggs. He poured some honey into a small bowl for her to have with the pancakes. Toast and utensils followed and voilà, her breakfast tray was ready. He poured them both hot coffee and carried the tray in carefully through the hallway up to her room.

"Psst. Wake up." It was 8am already and he had to be at work by 9. She had the day off but as a name partner, he rarely had the luxury of a break.

He placed the tray on the bed cover and walked over to her side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Leesh, wake up."

Doing domestic things for Alicia was something he'd probably been waiting for his whole life. He'd be content being a house husband for her. Granted he wasn't very good at chores and only did the cleaning around the house when the cleaning lady he hires says she couldn't make it, but he'd learn to be better for her. If only to see the smile she was giving him when she woke up.

Her eyes struggled to open but the smile she gave was unmistakable, albeit tired. She finally looked up. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hello." He quickly kissed her mouth and stood up to get the tray.

"Smells good in here. Did you make anything?" She sat up and saw the breakfast he'd prepared for her. "Oh. Wow."

He had to admit, he did make a pretty good breakfast

He placed the tray on her lap and she grinned widely. "Will, this looks amazing." He handed her the coffee mug and held his own. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He sipped his coffee and watched her drizzle honey on the pancakes. "Thank you, really."

"It's the least I could do." He shrugged. Seeing her happy and excited was a rarity and he cherished every such moment he had with her, especially if he was the cause behind it.

"For what?" She asked around a mouthful of pancakes. He laughed and shrug. "For letting me into your life, your home. For this," he gestured vaguely around their space. She blushed and looked down.

"In that case, thank you too." She cut a piece of honey-covered pancake and held the fork to his mouth. "This has cinnamon! Open up."

He chuckled and parted his lips, gladly accepting her offer. He could get used to being fed by her.

"You fed me, I'm feeding you." She winked and cut into the egg and toast. He internally celebrated when the yolk ran. He wasn't a fan of runny yolk but he knew she loved it. "Nice." She remarked. Did she read his mind?

He looked at his watch and sighed loudly. He hated doing this.

"What time do you have to be at work?" She sipped her coffee and looked at him over the lid of her cup. She had thrown a loose shirt over her head and her face was bare. The morning light coming in from the blinds shined on the side of her face and her skin glowed a warm yellow. He sat closer to her and kissed her again.

"Nine." He muttered against the skin of her neck as he peppered kisses down her jaw. She giggled. "You're gonna be late." She placed the mug on the bedside table and hugged his neck. "I don't care." He captured her lips with his and kissed her softly, their mouths moving in a synchronized rhythm.

She broke it off after a moment. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll come back." She tsked. "Yeah? And what else?" He murmured. His hands trailed down her body and held her waist gently.

"And…you'll get a reward for your hard work." She winked. He sucked in a breath and sighed it out. "You know I won't be able to focus all day now, right?"

"Mmm yeah, let the anticipation kill you." She teased and he attacked her with wiggling fingers, tickling her sides and her stomach. Discovering Alicia was ticklish when they were younger was a goldmine of torturing opportunities then, and it still is now. She laughed loudly and fell to her back. He hovered over her and peppered her neck with kisses again, his fingers still continuing their dance on her torso.

"Will! Will, I can't," she barely managed to breathe out. He felt bad and stopped.

"Tease." He whispered.

He finally got off the bed and moved to get dressed. His clothes were properly hung for once instead of being miscellaneously spread; a telltale sign that they took their time the night before. He smiled at the thought. It was almost a routine – they were getting used to each other. It warmed his soul.

Alicia took the tray back into the kitchen as he got dressed and ready. Diane would just have to deal with his 5 o'clock shadow, he didn't bother packing a razor. Alicia walked back into the room. "Oh, you look nice. Rugged." She described and bit her bottom lip. "I could get used to your stubble."

He chucked. "Yeah? Tell that to Diane. She hates when anyone isn't clean-shaven at the office. Something about professionalism." Alicia laughed and straightened his tie. She wiped down his broad shoulder, held onto his lapels, anything to touch him.

"Leesh if you don't stop touching me I'll never leave. Which doesn't sound terrible right now."

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't want you getting in trouble or get asked too many questions. You missed a meeting earlier this week, remember?" He thought for a bit. It astounded him how she remembered menial details like that about his life that he didn't think twice about. It's probably the anxiety.

He nodded solemnly. "Okay."

He grabbed his briefcase, keys, and phone, and walked to her entryway.

"Bye!" He called, going to open the door. Alicia joined him. "Forgetting anything?"

He smiled and kissed her lips chastely. A goodbye kiss. How husband and wife.

She blushed and held up his wallet. "I meant this but… thanks."

It was his turn to blush. "Oh," he laughed awkwardly and pocketed the wallet she handed him. He opened the door and stepped out quietly, not knowing what else to say. He pressed the button for the elevator.

"Hey, Will?" She called from the doorway of her apartment.

"Yeah?"

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, stealing his breath with a deep kiss. His free hand rested on her lower back. The elevator dinged open and she broke away from him, grinning.

"Have fun at work." She winked and turned away. He looked at her moving figure disbelievingly. Yeah. Like THAT will ever happen now.

_The prompt: Will's about to leave for work, Alicia asks if he forgot anything. He kisses her and she blushes holding up his wallet. "I meant this but… thanks"_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M RATED CHAPTER.

It was date night. Well, the closest thing to date night they could do. They were driving to his place after picking up take-out. Will had picked her up from her apartment earlier, careful about being seen.

They were silent in the car, smooth radio music playing in the background. It was a comfortable silence, though, nothing awkward. She was holding his right hand in both of hers and he felt tingles at her touch. She looked to be deep in thought as she fiddled with his fingers and traced circles around his palm. He glanced at her and smiled. He squeezed her hand and held it the rest of the ride home.

In his living room, they conversed casually about anything and everything. They'd only been together for a few weeks and were both still treading lightly, so they kept the conversation light and breezy about work, friends, her kids. Safe territory. It was like old times as if nothing had changed.

"We should clean this up." Alicia chuckled as she stared at the mess they made on the coffee table. Papers, utensils, plates, and plastic bags littered the surface. Will just shrugged. "Later. For now…" he smirked and leaned back against the couch, motioning for her to join him. She grinned and obliged, getting up from her seat on the carpeted floor and straddling him. He hummed appreciatively and his hands instinctively went to her thighs, squeezing them.

"Mmm, I missed you this week." He murmured as he worked his way up her neck, ghosting his lips over her skin. She shivered and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "I missed you too." She whispered. Talking so openly with him still needed some getting used to, but she enjoyed it.

His lips finally met hers and she practically devoured him, hungry after days without him. She had gone over a decade away from him but after she'd finally gotten a taste, she thought she'd die if she didn't have him every day.

She tightened her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, exploring the caverns of his mouth with her tongue. She could just die of thirst without him. Her hips moved against her will and drew circles in his lap without her noticing. Her natural reaction to him was primal, needing. Will's hands were still firmly on her hips. He squeezed and pushed her down on him, encouraging her.

She felt his bulge start growing beneath her and that only enticed her more. She was getting more turned on by the second. Her hips moved up and down his lap, relieving some of the pressure she was feeling in her core. She moaned against his mouth and he grinned. She was panting, still humping him through his clothes like they were a couple of teenagers. He smiled. How endearing.

Seeing her get this worked up over foreplay was turning him on to no end. She had squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, all the while holding onto his shoulders.

Will leaned in to whisper. "You're so wet already, aren't you? You're ready for me to fuck you against this couch, baby?" As the words left his mouth, she convulsed against him, groaning and panting loudly. Will sat there, surprised she had reached orgasm without further stimulation.

She came to her senses and looked up, mortified.

"Fuck. This is so embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands and looked down, avoiding his gaze. "This never happens. I… I don't know what to say."

She was still seated in his lap and his erection was still pressed against her thigh. He brought his hand to her chin and coaxed her to look up at him. "Leesh, it's okay. It's flattering, really." He chuckled and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbones. She was still red but she relaxed a bit.

"Let me make it up to you." She said when an idea popped into her head. She moved away from him, standing up. "Oh, Alicia, you don't have to," he missed her presence already. She straightened her clothes and winked. She crouched down in front of his seated figure and laid her palms on his knees. He gulped and his eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

Alicia spread his legs further and settled between them. Her hands skirted up his thighs to the fly of his jeans and his breath quickened. They'd never done this before. She's never given him a blowjob and frankly, he didn't think about it. Alicia didn't seem like the kind to enjoy giving head but he didn't mind because he loved giving her head, and seeing her come apart on his tongue was satisfactory enough. But the reality seemed to be that no, the prim and proper Alicia Florrick gives blowjobs.

She was just full of surprises.

She unzipped him and brought his erection out of the confines of his briefs. He just melted like putty in her hands. Her touch was unlike any other woman's, and she hadn't even done anything yet.

"Alicia, we really don't have to do this." He was scared he'd cum too soon.

"Please, Will. Let me." She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and he gulped. How could he say no to her?

"I won't last,"

"That's the point." She smirked mischievously and wrapped her hand around him, stroking him slowly, testing the waters. He was so turned on there was precum leaking out of his tip. He just sat there and observed her, utterly entranced by the vision in front of him.

She brought her hand to his tip and slowly spread the cum around it. She leaned her head down and blew cool air gently on it and he shivered in anticipation. She leaned down and licked along the head, lapping up the precum in her tongue's wake. He groaned loudly. The feeling paired with the sight was a lot, he couldn't help thinking he was the luckiest man on earth.

Her lips wrapped around his erection and she sucked gently on the head, bobbing her head slowly up and down. It took every ounce of self-restraint in him to not just fuck her mouth right then and there. Her hand was still wrapped around the base, stroking him at the same pace as her mouth.

Her lips sank further down taking more and more of him. With every inch, his shock and desire grew. Peter had all of this and still decided to cheat?

"Fuck. Alicia, you're killing me." His voice was raspy and low and thick with want. His hand went down to hold her head and he ran his fingers in her hair lovingly. He was not used to sitting idle and did not know what to do with his hands.

Her head movements quickened and she bobbed her head up and down swiftly. She'd go all the way up, release him, then devour him again, each time deeper than the one before it until she managed to deep-throat him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He moaned loudly and rasped out her name.

She released him and held him in her palm again. She ran her tongue up the side of his member, from base to head, flattening it down to cover his folds.

"Alicia, baby, you're gonna make me cum." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look up at him with her beautiful blowjob eyes all wide and teasing and dark. She smirked and ignored him, wrapping her lips around him again and sucking, more fiercely than before.

He felt his orgasm building up and he tightened the grip in her hair as he came into her mouth. He thrust in her sloppily as he emptied himself out and she lapped up every bit of it. She finally let go of him and smiled proudly, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Her mouth was red and wet and Will was in heaven. He laid there, sated beyond compare and he reached for her.

"This was fucking amazing." He whispered in delight. He was spent. She grinned and he took her head in his hands, kissing that smile off and tasting himself on her lips. "You're amazing."

She blushed and smiled shyly. How she managed to feel shy after what she did, Will didn't know.

"C'mere," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close. They both laid on the couch content and at ease. After a while, Will felt her nibbling on his neck. He breathed her in and sighed. In one move he flipped them and laid on top of her, pinning her to the cushions.

"Hi." She smiled up at him innocently. He grinned and kissed her gently, taking her in bit by bit, enjoying her before he ravished her. He took her shirt off, grabbed her wrists, and pinned them on top of her head with his hand and he smirked when she tugged against the restraints. He had her completely pinned; her hands, her chest, her hips. And she loved it.

Will kissed down her neck to her chest, sucking on her collarbone he'd grown to love. There was a particularly sensitive spot near her shoulder that he discovered drove her wild, and so he settled his lips on it, sucking gently. She moaned loudly and tried to move her arms to wrap them around him, alas he still had her restrained. He ghosted his other hand over the flesh of her abdomen, caressing her gently. He left goosebumps in his wake and she shivered under his touch.

His mouth traversed to her sternum and he let go of her for a moment to get her bra off her beautiful chest. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the sight of her perfect breasts. He spent years fantasizing about them in college and, he wasn't proud of it, but he sure as hell still fantasized about them 15 years later.

He held her torso firmly and took her breast into his mouth, licking over her pink nub and causing her to groan loudly. He wrapped his lips around her and suckled. This time she was allowed to touch him. She ran her fingers through his hair, down his arms, his back.

"Will," she moaned out. She tugged at his shirt and he looked up, smiling with lust-filled eyes. Hers were hooded and dark and all she had to do was tug at his shirt again for him to oblige. He took it off and leaned down to kiss her again. She felt freer now, having freed him from the fabric. She caressed his biceps and squeezed. She gently scraped her fingers down his back and he shuddered over her.

"Will, I need you. Now." She sighed into his mouth and he hummed. He unzipped her jeans and slid them off, taking his off in the process. He rubbed his hands up her legs, from her ankle to her knees, to her thighs. Goosebumps littered her skin and he stared in admiration. He leaned down and kissed up her thighs, taking in the creamy skin. His hand hovered over her panties and she groaned in impatience. "Will, please."

He dipped his fingers into her panties and stroked her clit gently, feeling it slick and ready. "You get really worked up, don't you baby?" He teased her and she blushed. He slid the panties off and went up to meet her face again. He settled himself at her entrance and grabbed her wrists, pinning them over her again. "Are you ready?" He husked out. She nodded against him and he plunged into her swiftly, catching her off-guard.

"Fuck. Fuck, Will," she gasped out. Her back arched and the sight of her was almost too much to bear. She was so ready, Will didn't bother with the prep, he slid right in.

He developed a quick pace, sliding in and out of her. His position allowed for his pelvis to rub against hers, and the stimulation of her clit was sending her to heaven. She'd moan loudly with every thrust. Will was so proud of himself, proud he could please this ethereal woman so well.

She tugged and tugged at her wrists until he let her go. She immediately latched onto his back, squeezing his muscles as he continued his movements. Before she knew it she was digging her nails into his skin, and the pain added to Will's pleasure.

His movements were fast and desperate. He thrust in her, deep and unwavering and she moaned in ecstasy, then he'd thrust back, completely out of her, before taking her in again. He was obsessed. He was utterly obsessed with Alicia Florrick.

Her nails scraped down his back and he winced. That's gonna leave a mark. He smirked inwardly. Marked by Alicia? His wildest dreams were coming true.

"Will, I'm gonna cum." She moaned into the kiss and he grinned, chasing her orgasm faster. His hands framed her face and he stroked her cheeks lovingly despite his rough movements. He held her eyes as she came and the sheer look in them threw him over the edge.

They laid breathless on the couch. Alicia enjoyed Will's weight atop her, and he enjoyed lying on top of her. Their chests moved in unison and he held onto her hand, still feeling the sweet sting on his back. She stroked her other hand over it soothingly, maybe as a silent sorry. She didn't have anything to apologize for, though. Nothing at all.

_The prompt: Alicia cums prematurely and is very embarrassed._


	19. Chapter 19

Alicia was on her third glass of wine within the hour. She was exhausted. It had been a week since she thought Grace went missing and had the entirety of Chicago looking for her. It had also been a week since… the break up with Will.

The whole week had been so painfully awkward. After having him at least three times a week for over seven months, then suddenly stopping, her body was going through withdrawal. She ached for him. She missed him so much and didn't know what to make of her feelings.

At work during meetings, she looked at him intently. She wished she knew what went on in his head, how he felt about her now. She pondered over his lingering glances and the way he looked away when she caught him. They hadn't spoken about it at all. All their conversations since then had been about work, and they were few and far between.

She hated it. She absolutely despised it. Even though she was the one to break it off anyway.

It was bound to happen. They both knew it wasn't forever.

Then why did it hurt so much? Why did she feel so empty? Her self-destructive tendencies will be the death of her.

She sighed deeply and looked into her almost empty glass. Her apartment was empty and dark. It was the weekend and the kids were at Peter's. And she was alone. Just last weekend, she was with Will. Her eyes welled up at the memory. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Every night the whole week, she itched to call him, to let him have it, to ask him why he didn't fight for her. He gave up on her way too easily, but she couldn't blame him, could she? He was just respecting her wishes, but she thought they had something special, something worth fighting for. I guess I was wrong.

She looked at the clock. 11pm. She downed the rest of the wine and headed for her bed. Her body was giving out.

She tossed and turned and couldn't shake the uneasiness off her body. She was going insane. Finally, in her blurry, drunk haze she reached for her phone and reflexively speed-dialed him. He picked up after two rings with a hesitant Hello?

"Why didn't you stop me?" She went right to the point.

"What?"

"Why didn't you stop me? That day in your office last week, why did you just let me go like that?" She felt herself shivering. This is stupid. What am I doing?

Will paused for a minute. "Alicia, are you drunk?"

"Uhh. A bit." Now she felt embarrassed.

"Don't say something you'll regret."

"Can you stop being diplomatic for a second?" She got off the bed quickly. She felt dizzy and had to stabilize herself a little before starting to pace around the room.

"Fine. What was I supposed to do? Grab you and force you to stay? We both knew that day was coming, Alicia. It was bound to happen one way or the other, and Grace disappearing was the last straw for you."

She sighed. Her eyes were prickling with tears again. "God, I feel pathetic." She rubbed her face and sat back down.

"You're not pathetic," his voice softened, "you're a good mother."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"I could never hate you." He sounded so soft and genuine as if he was holding something back. It was these feelings she was afraid of, this vulnerability she was avoiding at all cost.

"That makes one of us. I really hate myself at the moment."

"Hey, don't. Please. It's not your fault."

"Will, would you have broken it off if I hadn't?" She needed to know, needed to revert some of this guilt she felt. She never regretted ending a relationship as much as she did with theirs. Not even when ending her 15-year marriage.

"No, I wouldn't have." He sighed. "I don't think I ever would." His voice went low and deep as if hiding a secret. She wondered what he was doing. Was he in bed? Was he out? Did she interrupt his evening with someone else?

"Will," her voice quivered and the tears started falling slowly. He was quiet for a while and she thought the line went dead. "Come over. Please."

"Alicia…" He said hesitantly.

"Will, I…" She gulped. "I need you. Here. I need you here with me. I need to see you. Please." She begged. She had officially hit rock bottom.

He sighed heavily. How could he deny her when she used that voice on him?

"Okay. Give me fifteen." He hung up and looked up at his ceiling. He was on the couch watching TV when she called. He wasn't usually mulling at home on Saturday nights, but his first weekend away from Alicia was heavy on him. He missed her so much. When she called, his heart jumped in his chest, immediately thinking something was wrong. Why else would she call him close to midnight?

Her drunken confessions made his heart sink. He was confused and angry. Angry at her for having the audacity of questioning him when she was the one who ended their relationship. Angry at himself for letting her walk away. She was right. Why didn't he stop her?

He was a coward. He was a cowardly son of a bitch who didn't fight for the love of his life, and let her walk away that easily. And he was paying the price for it. He pondered and ran over his option. What did this mean for them?

He drove over to her house, his mind going a mile a minute. What was he going to say? What was she going to do?

What did she want from him?

Arriving at her apartment door, he knocked softly. She opened right away as if she had been waiting on the other side.

"Will." She threw herself at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He startled and stood still for a second, hesitantly bring his arms around her middle. He rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her spine. She shivered against him.

She pulled back and looked up at him. He looked into her glassy eyes. She had been crying. Her pupils dilated when they made eye contact and she sniffed. She held his hand and ushered him in, closing the door behind them. The alcohol is obviously still in her system.

"Thanks for coming." She said as she sat them both down on the couch. Will nodded. He still didn't know what exactly she wanted from him.

His hand was still in hers. She stroked it lightly, running her thumb over his knuckles. He stared down at their entwined hands and sighed.

"I missed you." She finally said. "So much." She swallowed and sniffed. Seeing her so lost, so defeated, was so foreign to him. Alicia always held it together. She never showed him her vulnerable side, even when they were together. Especially when they were together.

A moment later, he realized he hadn't said anything back. He looked up at her again and her lips were pressed in a thin line. He cupped her cheek with his other hand. "I missed you too." He whispered. She gave him a watery smile and leaned into his palm. His heart melted.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go that easily. It was cowardly of me. But…" he paused. "I had to let you go. For your own good, Leesh. I had to abide by your rules. Our entire relationship was me abiding by your rules." He sat up straight and released his hand from her grasp. He heard her low whimper.

"If it was up to me," he continued, "we would've gone out. You know, like real couples. I would've shown you off to everyone. I would've taken you to dinner and to the movies and to fancy events. I'd show up to galas with the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm. I would've gotten you gifts and taken you on vacations and weekend getaways. And we would've never broken up. I would've done it all for you, Alicia." He swallowed. "But I wasn't allowed to."

Her face was littered with tears again and her bottom lip was quivering. Will felt terrible.

"I'm not placing the blame on you but…you can't blame me either. I don't want to be your dirty little secret, Alicia, but if it is the only way I'm allowed to have you, I'll take it." He felt like an idiot. A fool. A naïve man in love. But seeing her so broken, he couldn't seem to care. He sat back down and took her hand in his again, squeezing it.

"It's not fair to you. I-I'm not fair to you." She finally sighed out. "All of this just to avoid divorcing Peter." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. He chuckled softly. "Just face it, Alicia. You're never gonna leave him." His voice was low and solemn. His hand stroked up her arm.

"Yes, I am."

Will looked at her, startled. "What?"

"I'm gonna leave Peter. I had David Lee start the divorce procedures some months ago but I never went through with it." She had a new look on her pain-stricken face. Determination, strength. It looked good on her.

"Alicia, you didn't leave him when he cheated on you, what incentive do you have for leaving him now?" Will was skeptical. Alicia changed her mind like she changed clothes; she was unpredictable when it came to her relationships. But he hoped. He really hoped she'd go through with it, once and for all.

"Because I have you." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to… fix things. If you'll have me." She blushed and looked down, embarrassed. Will's hand squeezed hers again and he cupped her chin, tilting it up to stare into her dark green eyes.

"Of course I'll have you. Leesh," he held his breath and she looked at him expectantly. He had to bite the bullet. "You know I love you, right?"

She sucked in a breath and looked around the room. Her chest felt heavy again, but differently this time. Her heart thrummed in her chest and she couldn't suppress the grin. Will blushed and smiled back shyly.

"I didn't."

"Well… I love you." He smiled softly and she couldn't help it. She took his face in her hands and kissed him for all he's worth. Kissed the pain off, the tears, the hurt she's caused him.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. Tears pricked her eyes again. "I'm sorry." Will pecked her nose. "Don't be, baby. We'll be fine. We're okay."

Maybe if he said it enough, it'll be true.

She took his lips in hers again and hoped to convey everything to him. Her love, her regret, her gratitude. Her arms tightened around his neck. "I love you too."

_The prompt: Alicia drunk calls Will._


End file.
